Syaoran the Crystal Master
by phoenix1800
Summary: Syaoran has his own destiny as Crystal Master...and why did Sakura dump him? A spell?
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first fic EVER, so please be gentle in your reviews. I actually don't mind flames, unless you can't come up with anything more original to say than "you suck", or "never write anything again".  
  
Oh, and by the way, I don't own CCS or CC, Clamp and Nirvana do. If I did, then the dubbed version wouldn't suck so bad. So don't sue me.  
  
And I'm trying to get the spellings right, if I don't, then please tell me.  
  
Intro to My Made Up Characters Just what it says, the intro to my made up characters. Who I do own. And I know their names suck. Just bear with me.  
  
Li Kai Ling Syaoran's best friend and cousin, and a star guardian with great fighting skills and mysterious magic abilities. Her partner in magic is Mao Damien.She has brown hair until a little magic mishap which gives her blonde highlights (not the tacky kind) and Syaoran red highlights. Her strangest features are her eyes, which are brown like Syaoran's, but have a very visible stripe through them, like a tiger's eye gem.  
  
Mao Damien The other star guardian, Kai Ling's partner and Syaoran's friend. He also has awesome fighting skills and magic. He was born in America, hence the odd name. He and Kai are the most powerful sorcerers on Earth together, along with Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol. He has black hair and deep green eyes, greener than Sakura, even.  
  
Sho Xian Sakura's (gasp!) boyfriend, she breaks up with Syaoran for him, but he's "sort of" possessive and he has a big ego. He's more than he seems though...you'll just have to read on! He has black hair and strangely enough, violet eyes.  
  
Hiroshi Katari Damien's girlfriend. She seems sweet and innocent, but could she be behind all the mysterious happenings?? Not to mention Damien broke up with Kai for her. She has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She's also annoyingly perky.  
  
So read on, and enjoy the fic!! 


	2. Prologue

I don't own CCS or CC, although I wouldn't be too sad if I did...and Meilin is not in this fic. And Eriol is in Japan, but is not with Kaho (I don't like her)  
  
= thoughts  
  
Prologue: Syaoran's Shattered Heart  
  
It had been three years, Syaoran thought to himself, lying on his bed. Three years since the incident with the Void card and three years since he had been in Japan. The elders made him leave Japan right after the Void was caught, but this time he wasn't as sad, because now he had her. The only girl who could make his ice cold exterior melt and disappear. Sakura. His emerald-eyed angel. The elders, after much pleading on his part, had allowed him to keep contact with her as long as it didn't get in the way of his training. It had worked since he left, he kept in touch with letters and occasional phone calls. He was thinking about spending the summer in Tomoeda, as a surprise for her.  
  
His peaceful thoughts were interrupted by a servant coming in. "Master Syaoran", he said, "You have mail from Japan. I assume you want to see it right now?" Syaoran jumped up. "Of course!", he said excitedly, "Thank you!"  
  
He looked at the letter, which would actually deliver him much more pain than joy, and was surprised to see Tomoyo's name in the return address. He wasn't upset, for he and Tomoyo had gotten closer over the years, but he had been wishing for a letter from Sakura, since he hadn't heard from her in awhile. Oh well. I should be thankful that Tomoyo sent me a letter. It's nice of her to think of me. He opened the letter and read;  
  
Dear Li-kun, It has been awhile since we've communicated, and I wish this could be under better circumstances. Enclosed is a letter from Sakura, she asked me to send it for her. Li-kun, I must warn you that you won't be happy after reading this, and I am terribly sorry for the pain the letter will cause you. If you ever need to talk, you have my number. Sincerely, Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
There was another note under hers; it said:  
  
Dear cute little descendant, HIIRAGIZAWA!!!! he thought angrily and amused. As Daidouji-san has stated above, this letter won't be a pleasant one. And although we've had our spats in the past, we are technically friends, descendant. If you need anything or want to talk, you can always call me, Syaoran. Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
Syaoran scrunched his eyebrows confusedly. What did she mean, this letter would cause him pain? And why didn't Sakura send the letter herself or call him? And why the hell would Hiiragizawa be nice to him? They were somewhat friends now, but Eriol never called him Syaoran, not ever. Curious, he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Li-san, Li-san? Why is she calling me that?, he thought anxiously  
  
There is no easy way to say this, Li-san. You've been gone for the past three years, and I've been waiting, hoping, dreaming that you would come back to me someday. But you haven't. A couple phone calls and a few letters isn't the way to keep a relationship going. And while you were gone, I...I...I found someone else Li-san. Someone who's there for me, who cares about me deeply. His name is Sho Xian, a transfer student from Bejing. And I've found that I care for him too. So please accept my deepest apologies, Li-san, but I think it's time we ended our relationship. I can't and won't say that I want us to be friends, even though I want us to be, because I know you'll be upset after reading this, and quite angry, too. And you have every right to be, but I really don't want you to hate me, Li-san. Goodbye.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Nani?? Syaoran found that it was taking all his self control to keep from losing his temper. Why!?, he screamed miserably to himself. How could she do this to me!? She couldn't even bring herself to call me and tell me herself! Do I really mean that little to her now!? How am I going to live without her? Why! Why did she leave me!? I love her... And that was all he thought before he slid into unconsciousness, leaving his angry thoughts behind...  
  
7 Days Later...  
  
Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, in his bed. What was he doing here? He felt like he'd been run over by a truck. He blinked and slowly tried to sit up.  
  
"At least you're finally awake, Syaoran", a voice said to him. He looked over, startled, to see his best friend and cousin Kai Ling. She looked at him sadly. "Your sisters were going to take you to the hospital, but I told them not to, since you weren't suffering physically, only emotionally. I'm guessing it was because of this". She held up the letter. He flinched, remembering the letter and what it said. "Please forgive me for reading it, Syaoran, but I had to figure out what was wrong with you to calm your sisters down. I'm the only one who has seen it, but Damien knows about it, and your sisters figured out what was wrong easily. They went to get some rest, and Damien's at school getting our homework, since I stayed to take care of you."  
  
Syaoran felt himself completely breaking down. He didn't mind crying in front of Kai though, because he knew she would never tell anyone. Warm tears slid down his cheeks as he said in broken gasps, "It hurts, Kai. It hurts...a lot...to know...to know that she's perfectly content... in the arms of some other guy...and here I am...crying my eyes out...because of her. And even though we won't be together again, I don't want to forget her."  
  
Kai sighed and said, "I can't imagine the pain you must be going through, Syaoran, and I can't imagine what I would do if Damien ever did that to me (A/N: FORESHADOWING ....OOOHHH pay attention). But you know that you can always talk to me and Damien, and your mother and sisters too. It'll take awhile, but you have to get through the pain. Instead of thinking about what could've been, think about what has been. What did Sakura teach you? I know she taught you to be happy. To smile and laugh, to enjoy life. The best way to remember her and to get on with your life is to be happy. Each time you do any of those things you'll remember her, and the pain will eventually fade. I'm sure of it", she said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Kai", said Syaoran, smiling just a little. "That helps a lot, even though it still hurts like hell. Um..., one question though...uh...um...I feel stupid asking this, but...how long have I been out??", he asked innocently. Kai fell over anime style and said "1 week, Syaoran".  
  
Just then Damien came in, with a kiss for Kai and books for Syaoran. "Gee, is that all I get? She gets a kiss and I get homework?", Syaoran complained. "Well", Damien replied, "If you really wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask". He smirked. "Don't even think about it Mao", Syaoran said threateningly, "Or you'll find yourself six feet under and stone cold. Just go spend time with your girlfriend. Now." (A/N: Six feet under and stone cold means dead and buried, k?). "Gladly", he replied, and he and Kai left him with his thoughts.  
  
A soon as they left, Syaoran made a promise to himself. He decided that he would get over Sakura. It would take awhile, but he could do it if he tried. He didn't want to mope around for the rest of his life over someone who didn't love him. He shouldn't and he wouldn't. He would move on, and he would remember Sakura for all she taught him. But one teeny part of his mind kept saying You'll love her forever...  
  
Did ya like it? I hope so, cause it took me awhile to think of a plot. Reviews are welcomed!! 


	3. The New Mission

Once more, I must say that I don't own CCS or CC, because Clamp and Nirvana do.  
  
Kero-chan: "Hey!! Where am I in all of this? This is all about the gaki so far!!! Me: Relax, Kero-chan, you show up this chapter, "The New Mission". Kero-chan: Hmmph. Fine then. Me: Tell ya what. I'll give you pudding if you don't complain, okay? All the pudding you can eat. Chocolate pudding, at that. Kero-chan: CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!!! YAY!!! COME MY PRECIOUS PUDDING!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me: :sweatdrop:...On with the story!!  
  
*They were 12 when the movie ended I think, and 2 years have passed since the last chapter, so they should all be 17 or 18, I think, and I'm making them seniors in high school, since I don't know how the Japanese school system works. This happens about a month or two before school starts, though.  
  
The New Mission  
  
Sakura was bored. Summertime was always sort of slow in Tomoeda. All of her friends were gone, on vacation or to camp, with the exception of Tomoyo. Xian, her longtime boyfriend, was in sports camp, along with Eriol, Yamazaki, and a new guy who had transferred to Tomoeda last year. He had magic (A/N: The new guy is Damien. How? I'll explain later). Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and the new guy's girlfriend, Katori (Damien has a girlfriend and it's not Kai? I'll explain in the next section) had gone off to some other camp somewhere. Kero was in the house gorging himself on pudding since her father and brother were on an expedition. Touya was in college now, and had moved out, but he came home often. She sighed. What did it matter where her friends were? Next year they'd all be split up anyways. Naoko and Rika were going on an exchange program for the year, and she didn't know whether or not Chiharu and Yamazaki were going to Sejou High or a new private school that had recently opened.  
  
She wondered what Syaoran was doing right now. What? Where did that come from? she thought confusedly I haven't thought about him for months. Why am I wondering about him now? I have Xian, I should be thinking about him. But deep down, she knew she still missed Syaoran. It had been five years since they last saw each other, and two since she had broken up with him. Despite everything that had happened, she still loved him, and she knew it. But she couldn't break up with Xian, it wouldn't be fair to him. Besides, Syaoran would never speak to her again anyways.  
  
A flash passed through her body, and she jumped. What was that? And what's this feeling I'm getting?...It...it feels...like a Clow Card!! But I changed all the Clow cards into Sakura cards! "Kero!!!!!" she yelled. Kero was there immediately. "Sakura, did you feel that?", he said anxiously. "I did! Let's call Tomoyo and go, Kero". She called Tomoyo, who was there instantly with a costume and her camera, just like in the old days. She never had grown out of that taping habit, but for some reason she would never tape Sakura with Xian.  
  
They arrived at the source of the power, in Penguin Park, where a strange looking spirit was shooting fire everywhere. Sakura got her cards out. "Kero, what card is this?", Sakura yelled. "I don't know! Clow only created 52 cards! (A/N: Was it 52 or 53 cards? I didn't know) You have the Firey, and this ain't it!"  
  
The card looked up and noticed them for the first time. "I", he said haughtily, "Am not a Clow Card. This is merely the guise I chose to use to attract my true master". "It speaks?" Sakura said astonished. "Yes I speak, little girl, and you might as well put those cards away, since they won't affect me or my 12 brothers and sisters". "There are 13 of them??", Sakura said, "Well, I don't believe you, and I can't let you hurt anyone here, so return to your power confined! Clow Card!". "Foolish girl", the spirit said, "Did you not listen to me? You are not my true master, and only he or she can capture me." The spirit concentrated. "My true master isn't even close to this town yet. I suppose I shall have to wait until he or she comes. AND I AM NOT A CLOW CARD!!!! I am here to help my master fight the coming darkness. So you'll see me around, Card Mistress. My work isn't finished." He vanished into thin air, leaving Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero puzzled and confused.  
  
"Kero, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked. "I guess we wait until it comes back and in the meantime, get Eriol and that new guy over here to figure out strategies to beat that thing. I wonder who it was talking about though...it's true master...and it really isn't a Clow card...it's energy signature was different...Come on", he said finally, "There isn't anything left to do until it or one of its brothers or sisters shows up". They left, trying to figure out what that spirit was.  
  
It looks like I have a new mission, Sakura thought to herself as they left the park.  
  
Next Chapter: Syaoran's the master? What has he been doing all this time? How did Damien come to Tomoeda, and what happened between him and Kai? Is it a spell? If so, who's behind it? What's the coming darkness? Is Syaoran coming back to Tomoeda? 


	4. An Unexpected Event

Ok, everybody knows this part, so say with me: I don't own CCS or CC, so don't sue me!  
  
In this chapter, we find out what Syaoran has been doing, how Damien came to Tomoeda, and why he isn't with Kai. We also find that Syaoran, the guy who always came in second to Sakura, has a lot of hidden power of his own...and he may be more powerful than Sakura? Wait and see...this takes place about 3 or 4 days before school starts.  
  
An Unexpected Event  
  
Syaoran had just finished training with Kai. It was hard to believe that she was stronger than him, cause she didn't look like it, but damn, could that girl fight. She was a lot better than him, but he was almost up to her level now. They had both been training intensely for the past year, because Kai and Damien said that some new great evil was coming. Damien had left to find the source of power, while Kai had stayed to train Syaoran in fighting and magic. She had always been a great fighter, from the time they had met.  
  
It had been 10 years ago, in a forest. She and Damien were training, and he had stumbled upon them while exploring. They had all become fast friends, but Kai and Damien left to accomplish something a couple months before he went to Japan, and had come back shortly after he had. They were very mysterious about what they had been doing, and all they would say was that it had to do with crystals and some great evil.  
  
It didn't matter too much though. He knew they'd tell him what was going on when they were ready to. Anyways, he had more pressing matters to attend to as the new leader of the Li clan. That's right, after all this time he was finally appointed leader. Kai, of course, was his appointed second in command, because the elders weren't exactly trustworthy, and the second in command actually had almost as much power as the leader. Kai already held a lot of leverage with the elders, since she was so powerful, and she could get almost anything she wanted if she asked. She was a lot wiser than she looked, too.  
  
Life had changed drastically for him since Sakura had broken up with him. It took almost a year for him to move on, but he had. He was no longer always the shy, cold, serious guy everyone knew. He smiled more often and laughed, but only around his friends. Friends. That was a new one for him. He had made lots of friends since he started opening up a little. But to people who didn't know him, he was still the same. He had gained a lot more respect from the elders since becoming leader, but he wished they listened to him as much as they did to Kai. Of course, she often helped him with his requests and made it easier to obtain what he wanted.  
  
He missed Damien, even though he should be angry at him, but not nearly as much as Kai did. She had poured all of her energy into singing after he left, and had become extremely popular in Asia, especially in China and Japan, as the singer Tiger Eyes. She and Damien had promised to keep their relationship going, but that all went to hell one day...  
  
~~Flashback~~ (3 months ago) Kai and Syaoran were training, and Kai was wearing a star pendant Damien had given her for her birthday. She missed him a lot. Syaoran kicked at her and she dodged easily. "You'll have to do a lot better than that, Syaoran", she said as they took a break. "You need to fix your stance by moving...", she was cut off as her pendant glowed. Her eyes started glowing as well. It looked like she was having a vision of something. The glow stopped and she fell to her knees. "Kai? What's wrong?" , asked Syaoran. "Damien's with someone else", she said shortly, standing up. "The pendant represents our magic connection. When something goes wrong to disrupt it, it glows. When it glowed, I saw him kissing some other girl. It wasn't just a vision. It actually happened. I can tell the difference. Our relationship is over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't really feel like training anymore." She walked off, leaving Syaoran to think over what had just happened. That was...abrupt...What am I thinking? She just got cheated on! By Damien! I'd better go talk to her, after all, I am her best friend...but that doesn't seem like Damien...not at all...poor Kai... ~~End Flashback~~  
  
Needless to say, Syaoran had lost all faith in long distance relationships after that. He had wanted to kill Damien, but...they were still friends. So he couldn't. Kai had recovered in the past three months, but you could hear it in her songs, she was still hurting badly. She never wore the pendant again, claiming that there wasn't a connection between them anymore. At least Sakura had sent him a letter. Kai hadn't gotten a warning at all. Anyways, that was in the past. Right now he could hear her across the yard protesting to the outfits her record label wanted her to wear for her first public appearance. He chuckled to himself. He wished those suckers luck. Kai didn't do anything she didn't want to do.  
  
He felt a flash of power, and then all of a sudden Kai came rushing out, not in a flashy outfit, but in her star guardian robes. "Syaoran, did you feel that?". He nodded. He released his new sword, a birthday gift from Kai and Damien. It combined the power of the Lasin board and his ofudas, so he didn't need to carry either around anymore. His pendant had changed, a golden star was now in the center of the onyx orb. He transformed into his robes, which were the same, but more adapted to fit his position as clan leader, and they started off towards the power's source.  
  
They reached the power, but to Syaoran's surprise, it looked like a...Clow card? Yes, it looked like a Clow card that was shooting powerful jets of water everywhere. "There aren't any Clow cards left to capture! How could this be one?!", he yelled. "I don't think this is a Clow card!", Kai said. The spirit looked up and pointed at Syaoran. "You", it said happily, "are my master. I can feel it. There are 12 more like me, master, and they won't come this easily. But you must capture us, because you'll need our power. My brothers and sisters are near the source of darkness, in Japan". She turned to Kai, "You weren't expecting it this soon, star guardian, I know, but my master is ready to begin. The darkness looms over the chosen warriors. Go there and stop it." Kai merely nodded. The spirit glowed, and turned into a crystal, saying "It will be a pleasure to serve you. You have a pure heart..." the crystal flew into Syaoran's sword, which glowed blue, and then faded to it's normal color, but an echo was heard. "Call upon me, master, and I shall be there..."  
  
Syaoran turned to Kai and said, "What the hell is going on? Did a card just turn into a crystal? Did it just call me master? What...?" He was obviously confused. "The 13 Crystals of the Ancients...we have to go talk to elders. We need to be in Japan by this time next week", said Kai "I'll explain everything there" Syaoran looked astonished, but he nodded and they left.  
  
Just what the heck is going on? Are they really going to Japan? What's the story behind the crystals, and how does Kai know about them? 


	5. The Ancients

I don't own CCS or CC...so please don't sue me...  
  
In this chapter, Syaoran finally gets to find out what the hell is going on, and what exactly he's the master of.  
  
The Story of the 13 Crystals of the Ancients  
  
Kai and Syaoran reached the chamber of the elders in record time. Panting heavily, Kai said, "It's happened. The first crystal has shown itself and Syaoran is the master, like we thought he'd be. The water crystal came to him easily". The elders started murmuring to themselves. One of them said, "Tell him the story, Kai Ling. He needs to be prepared for his new mission". She nodded and turned to Syaoran, who was sort of just standing there with a dazed look on his face. "Listen, Syaoran, there's a story you need to hear. Then everything will be explained, ok?" She started.  
  
"A long time ago, when Clow Reed was alive, there were thirteen magicians. Each one of them had a special power, like fire or water magic. They were great masters of their skill. But there was also a magician with the power of darkness. He started to take over the world, little by little, causing plague, war, famine, and death. The 13 magicians, with help from the star guardians of that era and Clow Reed, managed to seal him away, but they knew the seal wouldn't hold him. So the star guardians passed their power down from generation to generation as a precaution, and Clow Reed sealed the cards and reincarnated himself. The thirteen magicians, however, decided to pass all their magic on to one master, who would hold all their power. They contained their power in the crystals, one of which you saw today. The crystals have thoughts and emotions, and choose a form to draw their master to them. I knew that you were the master because you were the only one who was connected with all of us : the star guardians, the reincarnate of Clow Reed, and the Card mistress. You have to capture all of the crystals in your sword in order to help defeat the coming darkness, which is what the water crystal you caught today was talking about. The dark magician has awakened, and we have to stop him".  
  
Syaoran, needless to say, was shocked. Him? He was supposed to have the power of the ancients? He asked, "But why are we going to Japan? Where in Japan are we going? What crystals are left to capture? Why me?"  
  
Kai sighed. "Weren't you listening? We are going to Japan to capture the other crystals. The water crystal said the rest of them were there. We are going to Tomoeda, because that is where Damien, Eriol, and Sakura are, and the rest of the crystals will be drawn there, along with the dark magician. There are 12 crystals left, fire, air, earth, lightning, ice, dream, size, life, death, light, reverse, and strength. Why you? Because you're the master. The crystals won't listen to anyone but you, and you're the only one who can capture them".  
  
Syaoran was having a hard time digesting this, but he was beginning to understand. He had to do this. He said, "Then we'd better leave right away. Won't we need an excuse to go? We can't just leave here."  
  
Kai thought and then said, "You will go under the guise that you have some companies to oversee there, which is actually true, since the Clan owns companies all over Japan. I will go as your advisor and record my new CD there because I wanted a change of scenery. Agreed?"  
  
The elders nodded, and Syaoran's sisters, Fanren, Feimei, Fuutie, and Xiefa burst in, for they had been listening, and said altogether, "Be careful little brother and chibi cousin!" and burst out crying about how their brother was going to leave them again and how they wouldn't be able to have fun with their chibi cousin anymore. Everyone, even the elders, sweatdropped. Then the elders spoke. "You will leave as soon as we come up with a plan. We have no time for an airplane, we will preform a spell to send you to Japan. We will make living arrangements for you there. Be careful to keep up your guises, actually do things you normally would, because the enemy will be watching, not to mention the publicity you'll get". Syaoran and Kai looked at each other. It looked like the beginning of a new adventure.  
  
I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!! The next chapter will be longer, I promise.  
  
Next Chapter: The next crystal appears? Sakura and Syaoran meet again? Damien sees Kai? This could be trouble. 


	6. And the Two Shall Meet

I don't own CCS or CC. Don't sue me. I only own my characters. This chapter takes place a week after school starts. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Damien, Katori, and Xian all go to Sejou High.  
  
And the Two Shall Meet  
  
Sakura looked out the window of her classroom. School had started a week ago. She was sad that Chiharu and Yamazaki weren't with them, they had decided to go to the private school. She had been really preoccupied lately, and for good reason. Eriol and Damien had explained the legend of the crystals to her, but so far none had showed up. She didn't know how she was going to capture one if it did, and they had no idea who the master was. All they knew was that it was someone with connections to all of the warriors of the past. So basically it was someone who knew Eriol, Damien, his partner, and herself. Damien seemed to have an idea of who it was, but he didn't say anything. Actually, she had a hunch that he knew exactly who the crystal master was. And she wondered why he never brought up the subject of his partner before. Maybe he didn't like her or something. Just then she got a rude awakening.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, if you're done drifting off into space, I'd like you to PAY ATTENTION!!!" yelled her teacher. Just her luck. She had gotten one of the meanest teachers at Sejou, Narada-sensei. He always seemed to have a chip on his shoulder. "Anyways", the teacher continued, "as I was saying before we had to stop for Miss Kinomoto, we have two extremely prestigious students coming here tomorrow from China. I expect you pains in my back to be on your best behavior. Anyone who isn't gets automatic detention for 2 weeks! Got it? Good. Now then. Class dismissed. Get out of here!"  
  
"It's okay, Sakura, he's always like that. That guy has a serious problem. I wish I could teach him a lesson", said Xian. "It's alright, Xian, I don't mind. Might as well get used to it, I heard he's always that way".  
  
"Yeah, well. Anyways, I have basketball practice right now. You coming to watch me?"  
  
"I can't, I promised Tomoyo I'd come over to help her with a song she's writing". This was technically a lie, Sakura just wanted to spend time with her friend without Xian always there.  
  
"Ok babe. See ya tomorrow". He gave her a kiss and walked off.  
  
I wish he wouldn't call me that thought Sakura as she walked up to Tomoyo's locker. Tomoyo was glad to see Sakura without Xian for once. She didn't like him. Eriol and Damien tolerated him, but they didn't really like him either. Tomoyo still thought that Li-kun and Sakura would've made the perfect couple, but it didn't matter now.  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!!!" said Tomoyo. "Ya want to hang out at my house today?  
  
"Sure!" said Sakura. She turned around and waved to a few approaching figures. "Oi, Damien-kun, Katori-chan, Eriol-kun! Are you going to hang out with us today?" Tomoyo blushed as Sakura said Eriol's name.  
  
Damien said, "Sorry Sakura-chan, but Katori and I are going out. She wants to buy Tiger Eyes' CD" (A/N: Hee hee. He doesn't know that Kai is Tiger Eyes!!)  
  
"I heard she was coming out with a new CD and she's going to record it in Japan" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Sugoi!" squealed Sakura. "I love her music! She's very kawaii looking as well!!"  
  
Damien shrugged and said, "I wouldn't know, I've never seen her picture".  
  
Sakura turned to Eriol "Are you going to come with us Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo blushed again.  
  
"I must also decline Sakura-chan, I have other plans", he replied  
  
"What are you doing, Hiiragizawa-kun?", asked Tomoyo sweetly  
  
Eriol blushed at the sound of her voice. "I have some guests coming. my dear Daidouji-san. They're going to be staying here awhile, and I need to make sure everything is ready. You'll meet them soon", he said mysteriously.  
  
"Well, we've got to go, Tomoyo-chan! See you guys tomorrow!", said Sakura. Everyone went their separate ways.  
  
~~Later on...~~  
  
"So Tomoyo-chan, when are you going to tell Eriol-kun that you love him?", asked Sakura  
  
"Quiet Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo, "I'll tell him when I'm ready". Changing the subject, she said, "Sakura-chan, who do you think the new students are? They must be very important for Narada-sensei to threaten us with 2 weeks of detention!" "I don't know Tomoyo-chan. I suppose we'll have to wait"-a flash passed through her body. "Tomoyo-chan, the spirit is back!" "Ohohoho! Now I get to tape my kawaii Sakura-chan in one of my costumes again!!", said a starry-eyed Tomoyo. Sakura sweatdropped. "Let's go!", she said.  
  
While this had all been happening, Syaoran and Kai had arrived in Tomoeda, at Eriol's house, thanks to a handy transportation spell. Eriol stepped out and said, "Welcome cute little descendant and his cousin, it's been a long time". Kai said politely, "Arigato for letting us stay here, Hiiragizawa- kun, and gomen nasai if we're imposing". Syaoran, after an elbow from Kai, said, "Arigato Hiiragizawa, but don't call me that if you know what's good for you, my no-so-cute ancestor". This earned him another elbow from Kai. Eriol chuckled and said, "It's good to see that some things never change, and please, call me Eriol-kun, since I'm calling you Kai-chan. And you aren't imposing at all, I've been rather lonely since Nakuru went to college and dragged Spinel along with her-err, him-err, it". They unpacked their things, and Eriol was informed about Syaoran being the crystal master and all.  
  
A flash went through them, and Eriol said, "Well, my cute little descendant, looks like there's another crystal to capture. Shall we?" They all transformed into their robes and left.  
  
By the time Sakura and Tomoyo got to the park with Kero, the same spirit was there, throwing flames around. Damien was already there fighting. "Watery!" called Sakura, "Release and dispel!". It seemed to work, but then the flames overpowered The Watery and it turned back into a card. When the spirit saw Sakura approaching, he said, "You again, girl? I told you that you can't capture me..." he paused, sensing something. Or rather, someone. "My true master is here! Show yourself so we can fight and see if you are truly worthy of my power!"  
  
You see, while Sakura was fighting the crystal, our favorite amber-eyed Chinese warrior had arrived, along with his companions. Eriol and Kai were about to jump down, but Syaoran said, "Wait. I want to see the effects of Clow Cards on the crystals. Plus, Sakura can handle herself. She's not the Card Mistress for nothing.". "What! But she's losing!", protested Eriol. "You can go down if you want Eriol, I can't make you stay, but Kai, as your leader I'm ordering you to stay here". Kai retorted, "And as your second in command and primary advisor, I'm telling you that's a bad choice. But you are my leader, not to mention my best friend, so if you want me to stay I will". He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks". He'd reveal himself soon enough. Eriol looked at his not-so-little-anymore-but-still-cute- descendant. He had obviously grown a lot, and had a lot more power, too. Syaoran obviously wanted to wait to reveal his presence, so he would respect his wishes. They stood, watching the battle progress.  
  
"Master, what's wrong? Are you afraid? Why won't you reveal yourself?", mocked the fire spirit.  
  
"Huh?" said Sakura  
  
"You won't show yourself? Than I suppose I shall have to draw you out!", he said. He threw bolts of fire at Sakura. "Watch out!", yelled Kero. It was too late for her to use her cards, and all she could do was stand there...she closed her eyes and prepared to die.  
  
"Element, wind! Come to my aid!" A wind carried her away and put her safely on the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw before her a tall guy with brown-red hair and amber eyes, holding a sword and wearing familiar-looking robes. It couldn't be..could it? "Hoe? S...S...Syaoran??" Sakura asked.  
  
The figure nodded and then doubled over. He had taken the burns for Sakura and was wounded. "Get out of here!!", he yelled. Sakura couldn't move. Syaoran's...here? He saved me? Maybe he still cares...no, it's probably his new mission or something. She moved to the side and used the shield card around her and Tomoyo. She watched as Syaoran stood up and face the spirit.  
  
"So, you finally showed, master" said the spirit  
  
Hoe? Syaoran is the master of the crystals? That means he knows Damien...why didn't he say anything? thought Sakura.  
  
Syaoran chanted something and a shield appeared around the spirit, containing it. He then fell to the ground, hurt by the burns.  
  
Damien shouted, "That's not going to hold forever!"  
  
"That's why I'm here", a calm voice said. A girl dressed in robes similar to Damien's appeared in the trees and leaped down by Syaoran. Damien turned white and stuttered "K-K-Kai? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Obviously", Kai answered somewhat bitingly, "I'm here to help Syaoran with the crystals, dear ex-partner." She then spoke to Syaoran and said teasingly, "Mou, Syaoran, 5 minutes here and you're already injured? Have I taught you nothing?" Syaoran said, "Would you just help me already? You didn't even teach me how to capture the crystals, Kai, so this is technically your fault". "We can argue later", she said. A blue-purple aura surrounded her and healed Syaoran. He jumped up, as good as new. "So you are the master of the crystals, just like I thought", spoke Damien.  
  
"Yeah", Syaoran replied.  
  
"I hate to break this oh-so-touching reunion up, but we have a fight to finish", said the spirit, who had gotten free.  
  
"So let's finish it", said Syaoran. He released his sword and faced the spirit.  
  
I love cliffhangers!!! 


	7. The Fire and the First Day of School

I DON'T OWN CCS OR CC! OK??????  
  
Ahem. Let's continue.  
  
The Fire and the First Day of School  
  
Syaoran released his sword and faced the spirit, but instead of attacking, he instinctively called upon the water crystal. I hope this works... "Power of the Ancients! I call upon the Water Crystal! Water, attack!". His sword glowed blue and the water spirit appeared. She easily weakened the fire to the point of exhaustion. The fire spirit smiled and said, "You are the true master, for you trust your instincts. You knew how to call upon my sister without asking anyone. I will be glad to serve you". He turned into a crystal and disappeared into the sword, which glowed red and then faded. Syaoran turned and faced the others with Kai at his side. "Guess you guys should be informed of some things, huh?"  
  
Eriol spoke up and said, "It's late. Explanations can wait until tomorrow, but most of us already know what's going on. You guys should come back to my place and get some rest".  
  
"I still can't believe that we have to stay with you, Hiiragizawa", grumbled Syaoran. "Come on Kai. Eriol, we'll meet you back at your house". He jumped into the trees and disappeared. Kai sighed and said, "He'll never change. Always the bossy one". She turned to everyone and said, "I suppose I'll see you all tomorrow, then. Good night." She leapt up like Syaoran and was gone.  
  
Everyone but Eriol and Damien was shocked. Kero said, "The gaki's the crystal master? What's the world coming to?" He began to fly home. "Eriol- kun", said Tomoyo, "Before we go, who was that girl?" Eriol answered, "That was Li Kai Ling, the second star guardian, and Damien's partner".  
  
Sakura turned to ask Damien if it was true, but he had disappeared.  
  
She was still dumbfounded at the night's events and stood there until Tomoyo said gently, "Come on Sakura-chan, let's get you home". She bid Eriol a good night, walked Sakura home, and went home herself.  
  
Sakura was thinking deeply as she got ready for bed. Are Kai Ling and Syaoran the new students? They probably are. I wonder what's so prestigious about them, besides the fact that Syaoran's from the Li clan. I wonder why Damien-kun was so surprised to see Kai Ling? Aren't they partners? I wonder if Syaoran has a girlfriend...mou! What am I thinking? You baka! He probably does anyway. Maybe it's that Kai Ling girl. But still...he's gotten even more handsome...  
  
Syaoran was getting ready to go to sleep. He was thinking about Sakura. She's gotten even more gorgeous...Baka! Baka Syaoran! She isn't yours anymore. Just forget about her and concentrate on the crystals. Poor Kai...she'll have to see Damien with his girlfriend tomorrow...I'll stick by her just in case. After all, what are best friends for... as he went to sleep, he found himself wondering if Sakura was thinking about him too...  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"Okay students!" Please welcome your two new classmates from Hong Kong, Li Syaoran and Li Kai Ling!" Narada-sensei was being extra perky at the thought of having 2 of the most important people in China in his class. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves!"  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran, I play most sports, but I love soccer, and I like to debate as well", said Syaoran with his normal glare.  
  
"My name is Li Kai Ling", she said with a confident smile, "and I love to sing and play tennis. I also like gymnastics".  
  
The girls in the class were instantly drooling over Syaoran. Whispers of, "He's so hot!" and "He's gonna be my boyfriend" came from every girl except for Tomoyo, because she loved Eriol, Katori, because she was with Damien, and Sakura, who was thinking about how good he looked and how he'd never go for any of those fake girls, but didn't say anything because Xian was next to her.  
  
The guys were whispering about Kai, calling her "a hottie", "gorgeous" and saying that she was going to be "my next girlfriend". Every guy except, of course, Eriol, because he was head over heels for Tomoyo, Damien, who was thinking about her and how good she looked but didn't want Katori to hear, and Xian, who was with Sakura.  
  
Syaoran and Kai ended up in the seats behind Sakura and Xian. Kai gave Xian a look as she passed by, she was getting an odd feeling from that guy...and Syaoran glared at Damien as he passed, just to let him know that he knew about Katori.  
  
They survived all of their classes until lunch, and then went outside to sit and eat.  
  
Introductions were made, since the group (Sakura, Xian, Tomoyo, Eriol, Damien,& Katori) invited Syaoran and Kai to sit with them, and it was partially explained how everyone knew each other. Damien told a semi-truth and said that Syaoran and Kai were old classmates of his, and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol said the same about Syaoran. So far not one word had been exchanged between Sakura and Syaoran. The same went for Kai and Damien. While Xian went off to socialize and Katori went off for milk, Tomoyo had to ask, though, "Syaoran, how did you get red streaks in your hair? They look so kawaii!!!", Syaoran glared at Kai and said, "It's all her fault". Kai replied indignantly, "It was not!" She explained to the others, "I was teaching him a spell to find objects, and he said it wrong and gave me blonde highlights. To get back at him I said a spell to give him red ones". This got a laugh out of everyone. Xian and Katori came back and they stopped. A nervous-looking girl came up to them and tapped Kai on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me?", she said  
  
Kai smiled and said, "Yes?"  
  
"You're the famous singer, aren't you? You're Tiger Eyes, right? I recognize you from your picture on the CD cover."  
  
Kai sighed inwardly, but kept her smile and said, "Yes, that's me. I came here to record my new CD, but don't tell anyone, ok? I sort of want to keep a low profile."  
  
"Oh no problem, but can I have your autograph? I love your music!" The girl got Kai's autograph and went away happily. Kai sighed. "And I was hoping no one would recognize me". She turned back around.  
  
The group was staring at her, except for Syaoran. "You're Tiger Eyes, Li- san? Sugoi! I love your music!", said Sakura "So you picked Tomoeda to record your new CD, Li-san? Wow!", said Tomoyo. "You're so cool! I love your music! Damien-kun didn't tell me he knew a famous celebrity!" yelled Katori. She was just a "little" annoying. Damien said, "That's because I didn't know either" Kai merely said, "A lot changes in a year". Damien shut up and got a guilty look on his face.  
  
Kai smiled at Katori and said, "Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, you may call me Kai-chan. There's 2 Li's here, and that gets me confused, plus, no one ever calls me Kai Ling, except in formal situations. And I want us to be friends". She got replies of: "You can call me Sakura-chan!" "Then of course you can call me Tomoyo-chan"  
  
Kai turned to Syaoran. "At least you didn't get recognized", she said. "Yeah, well, more people are interested in a famous singer than in a famous clan leader" he said jokingly. "You're leader of the clan now?", Sakura asked. Not meeting her eyes, Syaoran replied, "Yes Kinomoto, I was inducted a few months ago, on my birthday". Sakura felt an inward pang as he called her Kinomoto, but decided to ignore it. He continued. "Kai is my second in command". The bell was about to ring, so Xian went to talk to his friends again, while Katori happily bounced towards the classroom. "I say that we all meet at my house after school to discuss our...problem", said Eriol. "Sakura, bring the cards, because us gathering might attract another crystal. Agreed?". "Agreed", everyone said, and they all left for their separate classes. 


	8. The Meeting and the Earth Spirit

I don't own CCS or CC, so no suing, please  
  
Kero-chan: Finally, a chapter with ME!!! Me: Kero-chan, I hate to burst your bubble, but this is all about the relationships between Sakura and Syaoran mainly, but also between Damien and Kai and Eriol and Tomoyo. Kero-chan: WHAT!!! WHY I SHOULD MMMMPPPHHH!! Me: Kero-chan is umm...temporarily unavailable right now, so on with the fic!!  
  
The Renewed Friendship and the Earth Spirit  
  
After school, Sakura rushed home, got the cards, stuffed them in her bag, and ran to Eriol's house. On her way she accidentally ran into...Syaoran, of course.  
  
"Oh...hello Kinomoto-san"  
  
"Hi Li-san"  
  
*After a few moments of silence...  
  
Sakura sighed. She had to tell him now. Even if he did hate her and threw her friendship back in her face.  
  
"Listen Li-san, I know you probably hate me, and I know we've had a bad past, but I really would like to be friends with you again. We were great friends, and I miss that. If we're going to be fighting together, I at least want to be on normal speaking terms with you. Is that all right?"  
  
Syaoran gasped inwardly. She wanted to be friends? That was more than he'd been hoping for. He knew she'd never be his again, so her friendship was welcomed.  
  
Syaoran thought to himself for a moment, and slowly said, "I could never hate you, Kino-Sakura, but I thought you wanted to forget about me and move on. Honestly speaking, I'd be fine with being friends with you again. I miss that too. But I must say first that your part in the fighting doesn't include capturing crystals. That's something I have to do by myself. So if you could promise not to help me unless it gets drastic, I'd appreciate it".  
  
"Sure Li-san. I'm just happy that you don't hate me. And that you want to be friends too. You can call me Sakura-chan, you know" Her heart was beating rapidly. Even if he never loved her again, she was ecstatic at the thought that he didn't hate her, and that he wanted to be friends again too. The only problem now was what to say to Xian. She couldn't keep seeing him, it was wrong to lead him on like that when the only guy she knew she'd ever love was Syaoran.  
  
"You can call me Syaoran-kun, then".Syaoran wanted to leap for joy. He was happy that they were speaking again.  
  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, not to be nosy, but if you're the Clan leader, then you should be married, right? I know that you broke your engagement with Meilin, so...is Kai-chan your fiancee? Or your wife?"  
  
Syaoran did something totally unexpected then. He burst out laughing.  
  
*giggle* "Sakura-chan" *snort* "Kai" *giggle* "isn't my fiancee or wife" *laugh* "she's" *laugh* "my best friend and cousin" *laugh* "I could never marry her". He managed to calm down. "I don't love her like that, nor she me. You see, she used to go out with Damien" his tone got serious, "and her broke her heart by going out with Katori. But I know they still love each other by the way they look at each other when they're together (A/N: Just like them, of course). Heck, half the songs on her CD are about him, although she'd never admit it".  
  
Sakura sighed "That's sad. I really like Kai-chan and Damien-kun. No wonder he was shocked when she arrived. And no wonder he never wanted to talk about her. I think Kai-chan is a great person, and truthfully, I like her better than Hiroshi-san. What was Damien-kun thinking?"  
  
"Kai is a great person, and I think Mao is crazy", Syaoran said. They continued their walk in a comfortable silence, unaware of two people who were hidden in the bushes.  
  
"Kawaii!" whispered Tomoyo. "They are sooo kawaii!!!". Eriol sweatdropped and said "Yes indeed, Daidouji-san" I don't really want to spy on them, but it's worth it to spend time with you, Tomoyo. If only I could tell you that I love you....  
  
But even the two in the bushes were unaware of a figure hidden in the shadows, who was following Sakura and Syaoran's every move...  
  
Meanwhile... Kai was in a cheerful mood. Despite having to see Damien again, she knew that Syaoran had made up with Sakura. She could feel their happy auras even though they weren't even within seeing distance. Now, if only they could admit that they still love each other...and if only Sakura would dump that loser Xian. Oh well. They have plenty of time, since we aren't going anywhere for awhile.... She could also feel a happy Tomoyo and a love struck Eriol. Those two will get it together soon... Unfortunately for her, who should walk up to her then but Damien? Her happy mood was instantly replaced by a rare bad mood. Damien saw this and winced inwardly. He didn't know he'd hurt her that badly. Seeing her again was...disturbing, He thought he loved Katori, but he knew deep down he didn't. So what was keeping him with her? He knew he still loved Kai. So why couldn't he tell her?  
  
"...Hello Kai-chan"  
  
"You", she spat out icily, "may call me Li or Kai Ling. I don't really feel like chatting with you, Mao, so can we just keep ignoring each other and get to Eriol-kun's house?"  
  
"Kai Ling, I didn't know you really hated me that much". He wasn't being sarcastic.  
  
That was it for Kai. She spun around and gave Damien a death glare that would've made Syaoran proud, letting out 3 months worth of pain and anger. "What I hate is how you make me feel every time I see you and your girlfriend. Do you even know what it feels like to have your heart broken? I thought I could handle this. But I can't. So don't play yourself out to be the victim here. You betrayed me, not the other way around. And you knew I'd be here eventually. What did you think would happen, we could just start over and be the best of friends? That I'd automatically forgive you?"  
  
Then, more quietly, "I can forgive you, though. I could forgive you for anything, but I can't understand why. Why you suddenly decided that I didn't matter anymore, why you didn't think about how I'd feel when I knew you were with Katori-chan. Why you didn't think about how much I love you". She stopped, realizing what she had said, but it was too late, so she just ran away.  
  
Damien was stunned...She...loves me? Still? After everything I did? Damn! Why can't I tell her? Why can't I dump Katori? What's keeping me with her?...  
  
A shadowy figure, not unlike the one watching Sakura and Syaoran stood on a tree branch, watching Damien. Soon my master's plan will be complete...hopefully the spell holds until then...  
  
All at once, a flash went through Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Kai. Damien was too preoccupied to notice it at first, but soon felt it. They all rushed to the source, Tomoyo running behind Eriol with her camera at her side. They got there at the same time and saw a massive fracture in the earth, and odd looking formations all around.  
  
"It's the Earth crystal!", yelled Kai. Syaoran got in front of the fracture and called upon his sword. "Earth crystal, show yourself!", he yelled. A green fog appeared, and out of it came... CLIFFHANGER!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	9. The Darkness Revealed

I don't own CCS or CC. Don't sue me.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
All at once, flash went through Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Kai. Damien was too preoccupied to notice it at first, but soon felt it. They all rushed to the source, Tomoyo running behind Eriol with her camera at her side. They got there at the same time and saw a massive fracture in the earth.  
  
"It's the Earth crystal!", yelled Kai. Syaoran got in front of the fracture and called upon his sword. "Earth crystal, show yourself!", he yelled. A green fog appeared, and out of it came...  
  
The Darkness Revealed and the Broken Heart  
  
and out of it came...a little girl? Yes, it was a strange, brown-eyed, green haired...little girl? "What?", asked Syaoran. "You're the Earth crystal?"  
  
The girl grinned and said, "Looks can be deceiving, master. I'm more powerful than I seem. Now let's see if you're worthy of my power". She waved her hands and the earth around the others started to lift. The earth formed a cage, trapping everyone but Syaoran up high, at least a good 40 feet. "Let them go!" he yelled. The Earth said calmly, "It wouldn't be much of a fight if I let them help you, now would it? Now then, let's begin". She opened a fracture right beneath him, but he jumped out of the way. He looked up to see if the others were all right. Sakura was trying to break the cage with the Sword card, while Eriol was using his staff. Kai was sending some sort of magic at it, and Damien was chanting something to try and shatter the bars of the cage. It wasn't working.  
  
Syaoran got ready. He had to end this. What could beat Earth? He didn't have the Air crystal yet, so that was out. Then he had it (A/N: This idea makes no sense, but I couldn't come up with anything else). All elements had opposites. Since he didn't have air, earth's opposite, if he used the other two elements at the same time, their combined energy would be able to beat earth. It was worth a shot, but he didn't know if he had enough energy to use both.  
  
The Earth seemed to sense that he had an idea, and said, "Very good, master, using your brains instead of attacking me without restraint. But now you'll have to catch me first!" She leaped all over the place, sending random attacks his way, and shifting the earth often so he'd have to jump around to avoid the cracks. The cage was shaking along with everything else, and then the worst happened.  
  
Sakura's sword broke a bar. If the earth hadn't been shaking, that would've been a good thing. But now Sakura toppled out, barely managing to grasp a handhold. She was too far down for the others to reach, and to scared to use her cards. "Syaoran!" she cried. With everything moving, the others couldn't concentrate to bring her back up with magic. "Sakura!!!" yelled Syaoran. Now he was angry. The card had gone too far. No one hurt Sakura as long as he was around.  
  
His aura started glowing a vivid green, and he chanted, "Power of the Ancients! I call upon the Water and the Fire! Water, Fire, attack!!". The 2 spirits came out and attacked, the Water sending a powerful stream towards the Earth and the Fire blasting it at the same time. The two attacks swirled together, creating a sort of helix that hit the Earth. The Earth fell to the ground and said softly, "Very good, master. You let your emotions boost your power. Emotions are not a weakness, but a great strength. Good luck, master..." She went onto his sword, which glowed green.  
  
The cage disappeared, and everyone was safely on the ground. Syaoran walked towards them. They all stared. "What?", he asked. "You're not even drained...it takes a lot of energy to use 2 crystals at the same time, and you're fine..." said Eriol. Even he was shocked. He hadn't expected his cute little descendant to be so powerful. Of course, it only happened once Sakura was in danger...interesting. "Oh...maybe it was all the training I did...", Syaoran replied. No, it's not, and you know it. It was your love for Sakura...it's very powerful. Maybe that's what we need to beat the darkness thought Kai.  
  
She cleared her throat and said, "I think that we should concentrate on the matter at hand. I've already requested some scrolls and texts from the Li Clan that may have information on the dark magician and his demise. Those, however, are in Chinese, so I suggest that Eriol-kun, since you know Chinese, and Mao-san look over those, as well as anything Clow left behind. Syaoran, you'll have to start training again immediately, since it appears that these captures are going to get harder. I'll train with you again...and I have a feeling that we're being watched. Tomoyo-chan, could you please look over your tapes and see if you can spot anything? You should probably go back to when you first saw the fire spirit. And Sakura- chan, I'm going to train you too. You'll need to be able to focus your magic more and possibly be able to call upon the cards when they aren't with you, or even when you don't have the sealing wand. Is everyone okay with that?" They all nodded. Kai had a way of making everyone feel needed. "Good", she said.  
  
Syaoran spoke up. "Uh, Kai, we have a meeting to attend with that company about the merger, and then from tomorrow on you have recording sessions. I also have more business to deal with. How are we going to have time to train?"  
  
"Well", said Kai, "We can train in the mornings and then go to school, and in the afternoons you can take care of the Clan business... and train some more then...Sakura, would you be alright with starting training sessions in the mornings and sometimes afternoons?" Sakura nodded. She had gotten a lot better at getting up on time. "Ok, we'll start tomorrow then. Meet us at the park".  
  
It was getting late, so they all went their separate ways. Damien tried to get Kai to talk to him, but she left in a hurry with Syaoran so he couldn't. He sighed. He had really broken her heart, and now he felt terrible. But what the hell was keeping him with Katori? He also knew that Sakura wouldn't normally go for a loser like Xian. Could it be a spell? But who cast it? And why?  
  
The 2 shadows that had been watching the group formed into 2 very familiar figures. "Master, the star guardian is beginning to see through the spell. What if he finds a way to break it? The cherry blossom will leave you for the little wolf, and the star will leave me for his other half", said a feminine voice. "Be patient, the spell will hold until I say it will" snapped a masculine voice. "If we can keep them apart long enough, then the damage will already be done, Katorina. Or should I say, Katori? The fools haven't even figured that out yet. And in any case, the spell I put on the star guardian will break soon. It wasn't a powerful spell. But the spell on the cherry blossom is a lot more potent. She isn't going anywhere". "Yes, Xian-sama", the feminine voice said. 


	10. The Days Go By

Neither CCS or CC are mine If they were it would be divine But they aren't, as you can see So please, please don't sue me  
  
Kero-chan: "What kind of lame poem is that? Now here's a great poem!"  
  
Pudding, pudding everywhere In my favorite flavor, chocolate eclair All of the pudding is for me And none for that stupid Chinese gaki!  
  
Me: :sweatdrop: Uh, yeah Kero-chan, great poem. Now on with the fic!! (It's been like, 2 ½ months since the Earth crystal capture)  
  
The Days Go By...  
  
After the earth crystal capture, the gang started working hard to figure out how the Dark master had been sealed before. The crystals came, one by one, and soon Syaoran had added the size (which either shrunk or enlarged things), the lightning, the ice, the air, the strength, and the reverse (which made everything the opposite of what it was) to his collection. The only ones left were the dream, the life, the death, and the light. He and Sakura had gotten even better at magic, and Sakura could now use her cards without the wand or having them with her, although it had only worked a couple times so far.  
  
It was the middle of November, and the annual Christmas dance at the high school was in a month. Everyone was already making plans, even though it was so far away. Sakura still hadn't managed to break up with Xian, and they were going to go together. Damien had managed to break up with Katori a few days ago and was now trying to figure out a way to tell Kai he loved her.  
  
~~Flashback~~ A few days ago... "Katori, can we talk?", asked Damien. "Sure!!" she replied. "I...I want to see other people", he said finally. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. I love someone else". She stared at him and said sadly, "I understand, Mao-kun". "Can we be friends?", asked Damien. "Sure, fine", Katori said. Damien left, happy that he was finally free to pursue Kai. It looks like master's spell is broken, at least over the star guardian. Oh well. The wheels of the plan are already in motion and they can't do anything about it anyways thought Katori, as she smiled evilly and left. ~~End Flashback~~ Eriol and Tomoyo still hadn't confessed their love, although it was obvious to everyone but them that they loved each other. Eventually, people had found out exactly who Syaoran and Kai were, so they were routinely chased by fans at lunchtime. Syaoran, of course, was still in love with Sakura, and scoffed at any of the hopeful girls who liked him. Kai had agreed, after much pleading on Sakura and Tomoyo's side, to preform a few songs at the dance, mainly so they'd stop begging her. The three girls, who had become the best of friends in the past couple months, were already planning on what to wear. Well, Tomoyo was planning on what to make for them to wear. She insisted on making a dress for Kai too, saying she had the perfect thing in mind.  
  
Sakura was feeling disturbed. She'd had a dream last night, about something...they were all in the park, and it was night time. Two shadowy figures were watching them...  
  
~~The Dream~~ They were all there, and standing in their individual costumes, but something was terribly wrong...Why was Kai crying? She looked at the ground and gasped. Syaoran. He was on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. "Syaoran!", she cried. Eriol stepped up, with his staff in front of Tomoyo, sensing danger. The shadows took the opportunity and lunged. She screamed, and everything went black. ~~End Dream~~  
  
Sakura shivered. She hadn't told anyone about the dream, and she didn't intend to. She didn't want to worry them just yet. It was lunchtime, and she wandered out to the tree, where everyone was waiting for her, except Katori, who had understandably stopped eating lunch with them. She smiled, she was happy to see them all.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said happily. Xian came up to her and tried to kiss her, but she only gave him her cheek. He frowned a little and sat down. "Where's Kai?" "Over there", answered Tomoyo. She looked, and sure enough, there was Kai, getting hit on by some jerk from the upper class. Damien looked angry enough to kill, but restrained himself with much difficulty.  
  
"Hey, babe, why don't you come eat lunch with me and my friends? We know how to have a good time", said the jerk, who's name was Trey. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her over to his friends, who were practically drooling. "Shouldn't we do something?", asked Sakura. Damien said, "She'll take care of it, just watch". So she did.  
  
"Please take your hands off me", Kai said quietly "What are you gonna do about it, call over your pathetic friends? Go ahead, that Sakura chick is fine. I'd love it if she joined us. Or Tomoyo too, she's hot". Eriol and Syaoran heard this and got very, very angry. "I'm warning you, you don't want to get me angry", she said. "What, are you going to call Mao over here? He's such a loser. You think he's gonna save you?". That was it for Kai. No one insulted Damien in front of her. She quickly twisted Trey's wrist, stomped on his foot, and jabbed him in the stomach, making him double over. She then flipped him flat on his back. Everyone who saw gaped at her speed. She said calmly, "No one, and I do mean no one, talks trash about my friends. Threaten me or them again and next time I won't be so nice. I did, after all, warn you about getting me angry". She walked to the group.  
  
"I'd hate to be him", said Xian. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"A girl's gotta know self-defense", lied Kai.  
  
"Gee Eriol, you look a little upset. Care to share what you're thinking?" teased Syaoran. "Well, my cute little descendant, you seem to be a little aggravated too. I'll tell if you do" replied Eriol smoothly. Syaoran blushed and shut up. This exchange, of course, went completely over Sakura's head, and Tomoyo didn't seem to notice. She was too busy watching the tape of Kai's little confrontation. "Cute little descendant? What's that mean?" asked a confused Xian.  
  
Sakura quickly thought of a cover story. "Well, you see, it's sort of an inside joke. Umm, well, Eriol-kun was bossing Syaoran-kun around one day, and um, Syaoran-kun said, "Yes, Father" as a joke, so Eriol-kun replied, "Well, that would make you my cute little descendant, then, wouldn't it?", so, uh, you see, the name sort of stuck, and Eriol-kun says it to annoy Syaoran-kun". She hoped he bought it. He was about to reply, but the bell rang, thankfully. They all went off to class, Xian, Tomoyo, and Kai to physics, and Eriol, Damien, Sakura, and Syaoran to English with the terrible Narada-sensei.  
  
Narada-sensei was being awfully picky that day, so no one dared talk. A small fog slowly wafted in, unnoticed by everyone. The students slowly started falling asleep. Narada-sensei was about to yell at them, but then he fell asleep. "What's going on?"...asked Sakura as she slowly succumbed to the sleep...soon everyone was sleeping. Then the nightmares began.  
  
~~Syaoran's Nightmare~~ "Sakura? Eriol? Damien? Is anyone there?" he asked. A figure appeared before him in the gloom.. It was Sakura. "Sakura, what's happening?", he asked. She glared at him and said , "How pathetic. The mighty Li Syaoran. God knows why I ever dated you". "What? You don't mean that, do you?" he asked. "Of course I do. I never really loved you, you know. You were just a distraction until a real guy came along". She disappeared. "Sakura! She didn't mean it..did she?" , asked Syaoran, crying slightly.  
  
~~Eriol's Nightmare~~ I'm in the park? What the hell is going on? he thought as he walked down to a bench, but there was already a couple in front of it, kissing passionately. They broke apart as he approached, and he was shocked to see..."Tomoyo? What are you doing?" he asked. He could feel his heart breaking. "I'm with my boyfriend, what does it look like, Hiiragizawa?" she stated coldly. "Now could you please leave?" Eriol ran away. His heart couldn't take it anymore. "Sorry, sweetie, that was just some loser I wish I didn't know", he heard her say. "Tomoyo..."  
  
~~Damien's Nightmare~~ "Kai? What are you doing here?" he asked her. They were somewhere in space, the stars glittering around them. "I was trying to avoid you, Mao, but you're like a dog. You follow me everywhere", she said harshly. "But I still love you..." he trailed off. "Like I care? I don't love you anymore. I don't even like you. You lost your chance a long time ago Mao. I'm with someone better...someone who won't betray me like you did." . She turned to figure next to her, a guy, and kissed him. They then faded away...  
  
~~Sakura's Nightmare~~ She was standing in the middle of the road, and a person was there, with his back to her, but it didn't matter. She knew who it was. Syaoran turned around and said angrily, "What are you doing here, Kinomoto? No one needs you here". Sakura was shocked. "What are you talking about, Syaoran-kun?". "Don't call me that!", he yelled. "You're pathetic, Kinomoto". Sakura was close to tears. "You don't mean that! We're friends now!" she cried. "You and me? Friends? Hah! Yeah right. I'm really glad we broke up Kinomoto, now I can see how truly hopeless you are!" Sakura was really crying now. She said, "I didn't mean to hurt you Syaoran..." "Hurt me? I was leaping for joy when I read that letter! It was the happiest day of my life!" He turned and walked away. Sakura sobbed. "Syaoran..."  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura through the mist. She was calling to him? Why? He had to get out of whatever this was...what was this? Then it hit him. A crystal! But which one? Of course! The Dream crystal! "Dream crystal!" he yelled angrily. "Show yourself now!". The mist slowly took a form, and he could now see Eriol, Damien, and Sakura, all with tears down their eyes from their dreams. They saw the Dream, and instantly went from miserable to completely and totally angry as they realized what had happened.  
  
The Dream spirit laughed and said, "My master should not be so easily fooled. As you have guessed, I am the Dream crystal, but I don't always give pleasant dreams. What you experienced was your worst nightmare. Not that I'm saying what happened in your nightmare can't happen". Syaoran said angrily, "How dare you mess with our feelings and our dreams! You're gonna pay!" He jumped forward, sword already drawn, and slashed at the Dream, but the Dream simply turned into mist again. He attacked again and again, but to no avail. He wasn't about to give up, though.  
  
Syaoran got angrier as he thought about all the hurtful things the Dream had said to him and his friends, and then thought about how Sakura's feelings were hurt. His aura started glowing again, and he said, "Power of the Ancients, I call upon the Ice crystal! Ice, attack!" The Ice froze the Dream fog, and Syaoran said, "Are you willing to give up now?". The Dream looked at him and said, "Your determination is admirable. I suppose you could be a good master. But the last three crystals are the hardest of them all, so be careful". The Dream turned into a crystal, but not before whispering, "Remember, the dreams I gave you were your worst fear, so you might want to try conquering it before you face the Darkness. He could use it against you". Syaoran's sword glowed a grayish color and faded. Everyone else woke up, and Sakura used the Erase card on their memories. The other three magicians sent congratulatory looks towards Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran, however, could not get his mind off of what the crystal had said. "Remember, the dreams I gave you were your worst fear, so you might want to try conquering it before you face the Darkness. He could use it against you". That was my worst fear? Losing Sakura? I guess it makes sense. I wonder what the others were dreaming about.... He decided not to ask. That was kind of personal. He sighed to himself. Three crystals left, and they were the most powerful.  
  
Outside, a figure laughed to himself. So, Syaoran, you do have feelings for the cherry blossom. Too bad she's going to die along with you...very soon.... He left, to go back to his own room. He had, after all, left in the middle of class, but a simple forgetting spell would take care of that for him. 


	11. Life, Death, and the Revelation Part 1

I don't own CCS or CC :(  
  
I only own Kai, Damien, Katori, and Xian. *sigh*  
  
  
  
Life, Death, and the Revelation Part 1  
  
It was a week after the Dream crystal capture, and Syaoran was getting restless. He didn't know whether he wanted the crystals to show up so he could finish what he started, or if he wanted them to stay hidden for the rest of eternity so he wouldn't have to worry about them. He looked across the park. Kai had to bail on training this afternoon, so he was waiting for Sakura to arrive. He gulped as he saw her approaching. It was hard to keep his cool exterior up around her.  
  
He wished desperately that Kai was there so he wouldn't have to train alone. With Sakura. He didn't know if he could take it, with her still being with Xian and all. However, he could tell that Xian was getting on Sakura's nerves lately. He was known to be a big flirt, and he had the ego the size of Hong Kong itself. He knew that he shouldn't be happy about this, but he couldn't help it. He still loved her. He steadied himself and called out. "Konnichi wa, Sakura-chan!"  
  
"Konnichi wa, Syaoran-kun!", yelled Sakura. Her heart was thumping inside her chest. Why wasn't Kai with him? She didn't know if she could handle being alone with him for the entire morning. And did he have to look so darn handsome? He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and sweats, and he looked good. She sighed inwardly. He didn't love her anymore, he couldn't possibly. She had lost her chance, and it was all her fault. I should be happy with Xian. But he's such a big flirt. Even when we're driving together or something he looks at other girls. It's like he thinks I won't leave him for anything. I should dump him. Why did I ever go out with him in the first place?. She reached Syaoran and asked, "Where's Kai-chan?"  
  
He answered, "There was an important business meeting this afternoon, and since training is more important for me right now, she went instead of me. You don't mind, do you?". "Oh", answered Sakura, "It's not a problem". They went to work, practicing individual magic and sparring with each other.  
  
In the trees sat Tomoyo and Kai. "I can't believe Eriol-kun didn't come", grumbled Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, why are you so upset?", asked Kai innocently. "It wouldn't be because you happen to be madly in love with the guy, would it?". She grinned. Tomoyo blushed and admitted it. "Hai, I am. I wish he felt the same way", she finished sadly. "If he doesn't, then he's an idiot", reassured Kai. "Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you. But I can see now why you always turn everyone down for dates. You love him a lot".  
  
"What about you and Damien-kun?", asked Tomoyo. Kai sighed and said, "I don't know. He broke up with Hiroshi-san, I know, but he probably didn't do it for me. I still love him, and I don't know why. Plus, I get the funniest feeling that he was under a spell or something, I know it sounds like jealousy, but I really did feel it, the very first day we came here". Tomoyo patted her on the back and said, "I trust your instincts. The dark magician is closer than we think. I think I might have found him on a few of my tapes. There's almost always a shadowy figure in the back of the tapes. I got pictures from the tapes sent to a lab to be blown up, and they should be back today. I completely forgot about it. But there's nothing to do about it until this evening, so lets relax a little and tape some kawaii moments!".  
  
Kai smiled. "Sure, Tomoyo-chan. I'm glad the meeting was cancelled. I needed a break from training. I wish Sakura-chan would dump Sho-san and confess to Syaoran, though. It's obvious to everyone but them that they still love each other" Kinda like you and Eriol-kun, ne?, she thought slyly. Tomoyo smiled, held up her camcorder, and said, "I'll be there every step of the way to tape my kawaii Sakura-chan and her beloved Li-kun! And I get to make kawaii costumes again too! Ohohoho, this is wonderful!!". She finished with starry eyes and a dreamy smile. Kai sweatdropped and turned her attention back to Sakura and Syaoran. A flash went through her, and Tomoyo looked at her with concern. "Uh-oh...", said Kai.  
  
Back on the ground, Sakura and Syaoran felt the flash too. "A crystal", said Syaoran, "But where is it?". A black specter loomed in front of them. "I'm assuming that's Death!" cried a panic-stricken Sakura. The Death crystal looked a little too much like a ghost for her comfort. She didn't have her wand or cards with her, as part of her training, so unless her training paid off she was defenseless. Death smiled, and seeped into Sakura. She collapsed. "No! Sakura!", cried Syaoran. "What did you do to her?!", he demanded. The Death looked at him like he was an idiot and she (A/N: Yes, the Death is a she, I thought since Death is usually a he, it would be a nice change) said maliciously, "I'm called Death, boy. What do you think I did to her? She's dead!".  
  
"It can't be true! She isn't dead!", he cried. Tomoyo was about to jump down and see, but Kai held her back. "This is a test for him, and we must not interfere. Sakura can be brought back, but only if Syaoran calls upon Death's counterpart. He has to figure it out for himself.". Tomoyo reluctantly sat back, with tears coming down her face. She was worried, and hoped Syaoran had enough faith in himself to save Sakura. Sakura lay on the ground, pale and still.  
  
Syaoran gasped. Sakura couldn't be dead! She couldn't be! He refused to believe it. He heard a voice inside his head. "Call upon it master, and he shall be there. Look inside yourself for the power you need..." What? Can you help me?"I can help you, master, and I will later, but only if you find the power you need to save your beloved. What is Death to Life? Life to Death?. I am not the one needed at this time, but you will see me soon". Death's counterpart is Life, right? But what is Death to Life and Life to Death? How am I supposed to call for it? And who was speaking to me?  
  
Death smiled and said, "And now it's your turn, Li Syaoran. How pathetic. You couldn't even save the girl you love, and now you're going to die along with her.". "You won't kill me.", said Syaoran. He was angry. "You're going to pay for what you did! You killed her! You killed the only girl I ever loved!". The seriousness of the whole situation was finally sinking in. If he didn't stop Death, Sakura would really be dead. And he would die without her. Whether she was his or not, it didn't matter. He couldn't live knowing that he had failed to protect her. Without her knowing he still loved her. Unbeknownst to him, his aura had started glowing again, in response to his rapidly passing thoughts. Death looked...scared. She regained her composure though, and said, "So, little master, have you figured it out yet? The only way to beat me?"  
  
Syaoran's head snapped up. He had figured it out. He said, "Death and Life are two halves. They belong with each other, because one can't exist without the other. They are...opposites!" He drew his sword. "Power of the Ancients!" (A/N: I'm really getting tired of this chant, but oh well) "I call upon the Reverse Crystal! Reverse, show me Death's opposite! Turn Death into Life!" Death smiled and said, "Very good. Only someone with a logical mind could figure that out".  
  
"But that's not all, dear sister", called out a voice. The Life smiled and said, "Our master has a good heart and pure intentions. Otherwise you know I never would have come". Death turned to her brother and said, "Shall we go?". Life nodded and said, "But first...". He turned to Sakura and put his hand on her forehead. Sakura regained the color in her cheeks and started breathing again. "She'll be fine", said Life. "Remember, Life and Death are very powerful. Use us with caution, or the consequences will be dire". He held hands with his sister and they disappeared into Syaoran's sword, which glowed black, and then gold.  
  
"Sakura!" cried Tomoyo. She and Kai leaped down from the tree. Syaoran stared at them, but said, "I'll take her home. Don't worry, Daidouji-san, she'll be fine. Tell the others to meet at Eriol's in an hour, ok?". He picked up Sakura and walked off. Kai sighed and said, "We're extremely lucky that he was too preoccupied to remember that we were spying on him". She spoke too soon though, because a flash of electricity swept past them. "Or maybe he did remember", Kai said sweatdropping. They both had burnt faces and their hair was standing on end. (A/N: The anime style burnt faces).  
  
Syaoran reached Sakura's house. He stared down at her. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms, like an angel. He was so thankful that she was alright. The opening of the door, however, jolted him out of his peaceful thoughts. "XIAN, YOU BAKA!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY IMOUTO?!?!?! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" bellowed a VERY angry Touya.  
  
Syaoran winced and said, "I'm not Xian, and Sakura was just feeling tired, so she fell asleep in the park. I brought her home, okay Touya?" Touya stared. Who was this guy? How did he know his name? He looked familiar...but what mattered right now was the kaiju. He brought her inside and put her in her bed. He went back down, where Syaoran was waiting. He still couldn't remember where he had seen that guy before. At least it wasn't that baka Xian.  
  
Syaoran smirked and said, "What's wrong, Touya, you can't even recognize me? I'm wounded. I've only made your life miserable since I was 10." Touya stared...wait a second...it couldn't be...could it? "AHHH!! THE CHINESE GAKI!!!!". "One and the same, but could you keep it down? Sakura is still sleeping, ya know". Touya couldn't stop staring. What was the gaki doing here? He sighed. From the look of concern on the brat's face, he was still in love with Sakura. He could tell. And although Sakura was going out with that stupid Xian kid, who he actually hated more than the gaki, he heard her calling out the gaki's name in her dreams at night. Therefore, she still loved him too. "Don't tell Sakura, but I know about the Clow Cards and I know you know about them too". He stated simply, "So could you please tell me what really happened?"  
  
Syaoran stared. He knew? He knew he shouldn't be surprised, though. Touya still had a little magic, after all. So after explaining about the crystals and the dark magician, he sat and waited for Touya's reaction. Touya stared hard at him and said, "Look, brat-err...Li, I don't like this. I don't want my sister to be in danger again, but I guess I don't have a choice. I know you'll protect her because you still love her-don't shake your head, you know it's true-so I'm trusting you. Protect my kaiju. And hopefully you can get rid of that baka Xian. I hate to admit it, but I even like you better than him." Syaoran nodded and said, "You have my word. I'll always protect her with my life". He started to leave, but Touya said, "And one more thing. If you even think of hurting my kaiju, I will give you a slow and painful death. Got that, you Chinese gaki?" Syaoran sweatdropped and headed out the door. He supposed that some things would never change.  
  
~~That Evening~~  
  
The gang, minus Sakura, who was still resting, and Tomoyo, who was at the photo lab, was at Eriol's house. Eriol and Damien had finished reading and had come up with some very valuable information. Damien began, reading off of one of the scrolls. "We know a lot more now, thanks to one of the last scrolls Clow Reed left behind. The Dark magician was pure evil, and his magic was a lot stronger than any of the magicians separately. He first got in close to the magicians, then used magic to separate them, causing distrust, betrayal, unrequited feelings, that sort of thing. Even Clow himself fell victim to one of the magician's tricks. He fell in love with a girl who was an ally of the dark magician, thanks to a spell, but she betrayed him by...being with a star guardian? Nani? Hmm, that's what it says. Therefore, the star guardians were separated and one was at odds with Clow himself. The girl was the Dark one's servant...I think her name was K- something...Katrina, perhaps? She used her charms to make the men fight over her."  
  
Eriol interrupted. "These people had their own soap opera going, is what he's trying to get at. Anyways, in the end, they saw through the tricks, but the plan was already set. A great battle was fought, and the only reason the good side won is because all of the magicians used some sort of special bond to seal away the evil and his accomplice. Now, we've been able to figure out that the dark magician and his servant are in Tomoeda, at our school, in fact. Now we just need to know what bond was used to seal him and-" he was interrupted by Tomoyo bursting into the room with a troubled look on her face. "I know who the dark magician is", she said.  
  
Muahahahaha! I love cliffhangers. Well, it isn't really a cliffhanger, because you know who the evil guy and his servant are already, but oh well. 


	12. Life, Death, and the Revelation Part 2

Please do not sue me I do not own CCS I have no money  
  
There's a nice haiku for y'all. It's true, too.  
  
Last chapter: "Now, we've been able to figure out that the dark magician and his servant are in Tomoeda, at our school, in fact. Now we just need to know what bond was used to seal him and-" he was interrupted by Tomoyo bursting into the room with a troubled look on her face. "I know who the dark magician is", she said.  
  
  
  
Life, Death, and the Revelation Part 2  
  
"You do!? How, Tomoyo-chan!?" exclaimed Damien. Tomoyo stopped panting and said, "I don't know who exactly yet, but I got the photos back from the lab, and they used filters to figure it out". She held up a large envelope and took some photos out. There was one of Sakura facing the Fire spirit, and another of when Syaoran and Kai first appeared, and one more of the Earth crystal capture. "These are the original photos. You can see the smudges in the back, right?". Sure enough, there were human shaped shadows in the back of each picture. "Here", she said, "are the enlarged, filtered versions". They were better, but not completely clear. In one photo, there was a feminine hand with a turquoise bracelet sticking out. In another there was a guy's shoe, part of his leg, and the top half of his face. His eyes were purple. In the third, both bodies were partly visible, and you could see blond hair, black hair, and the tops of the Sejou High uniform. "I know who they are", announced Damien. He had a grim look on his face.  
  
"Who are they!?" said Syaoran. He was getting quite impatient. "The girl...the blond haired one...that's...that's Katori! I've seen that bracelet on her, she never takes it off. She's the servant!", said Damien. He was pale. "And the other one?!" asked Syaoran. Kai answered. "Think about it, Syaoran. Who do we know with violet eyes and black hair? The only person it could possibly be...is Xian Sho". Eriol said, "We have to get ready. They've probably been watching us the entire time, and now they know that we've found out who they are. The final battle begins now. We have to go". He turned to the others, but Syaoran was already gone. "Nani? Where is he?". "Sakura's in danger", said Kai. "He realized that as soon as we found out that Xian was the magician. He went to protect her. That baka! He should've waited. We can't waste anymore time, let's go". They all got up. Damien and Kai muttered something in Cantonese and they both released what looked like crosses between a staff and a sword. (A/N: Like a dagger on the end of a staff). They ran out the door, already transformed into their robes..  
  
Eriol released his staff and transformed into a larger version of his robes (minus the huge hat), but before he left he turned to Tomoyo. "Onegai, just this once will you stay behind?", he asked. "This is more dangerous than anything you ever could've imagined". Tomoyo said, "Eriol, I can't just sit here and worry about all of you! I'll go insane! I'm coming with you". "Tomoyo, please? You don't understand! I l-" he stopped. "You what?", she asked softly. He took a deep breath. It was now or never, literally since he didn't know whether he'd be alive when the battle was over. "I-I-I love you too much. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt", he admitted. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection. Tomoyo stared. The guy of her dreams just told her he loved her and he was afraid of rejection? She turned his head back towards her. He opened his eyes. "I-I love you too, Eriol. That's why I need to come along. Do you think I could bear it if you got hurt? I just want to help in any way I can. Please, let me come with you". Eriol stared. He, for once, with all of his plans and wisdom, hadn't seen this one coming. He croaked, "You love me?". She giggled and nodded. She gave him a kiss, leaving the once almighty-super-powerful-and-semi-evil half reincarnation of Clow Reed...as red as a cherry. He managed to regain his composure and sighed. "Let's go", he said. No way would he ever be able to refuse this girl anything.  
  
Well, what were Syaoran and Sakura doing during all this time? Let's find out.  
  
~~10 minutes ago~~ As soon as Syaoran heard Xian's name he rushed out the door at a speed that would've made the Dash card look like a snail. How could I have been so stupid as to leave her alone? Now that creep's gonna get her! Hang on Sakura, I'm coming!  
  
Sakura sighed. She had woken up awhile ago to Touya bringing her some soup. He had told her that she had fallen asleep at the park, but she knew what had really happened. The Death crystal. It must've...killed her? Yeah, it did. But Syaoran saved her. Why did he do that anyways? How did he do that? She'd ask him later. Her heart pounded at the thought of her brave Chinese warrior Hold it, girl. He isn't yours anymore. Touya had left a little while ago, telling her to call if she needed him. Kero was nowhere to be found.  
  
A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts. She opened it to find Xian. He smiled at her and said, "What's up babe? You want to go out?" She glared. Does it look like I want to go out? I just died today, after all. I look like crap, and I feel like I was run over by a truck. You insensitive clod . She sighed again. It was now or never. "Xian, honestly, I don't feel like going out today. Actually, I think we shouldn't go out anymore. I don't love you, I love...someone else". She knew it was harsh, but seriously. There was only so much a girl could take. He glared at her, but didn't look the least bit surprised. He spoke menacingly. "So, the spell finally wore off, cherry blossom. Took you long enough. But now, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you. After all, with you dead, the little wolf will fall easily, and with him out of the way, the rest will follow soon enough". "You're the dark magician!" gasped Sakura. She wasn't that dense anymore A spell? Why did he use a spell on me? And what did he mean, with me dead the little wolf will fall easily? Could Syaoran still...love me? After what I did?. She shook her head. She had more important things to worry about. Namely, an evil sorcerer bent on world domination.  
  
She concentrated and released her staff, which flew down to her (A/N: It was in her room; she released it with her power and it came to her). "Windy, release and dispel! Bind him!". Windy tried, and it worked for a little, but then she simply went right through Xian, who chuckled and said, "Really now, do you expect that pathetic little stick and those cards to work? You obviously haven't heard the legend about me". He waved his hand and bound her up with thorny vines.  
  
He smiled and said, "But we'll have all of eternity to talk about that. I was going to kill you, but maybe I'll keep you around. It does get awfully lonely, even with Katorina around. Yes, we'll have all of eternity to talk about how pathetic you and your friend are. A simple little spell. That's all it took to make you and that star guardian forget about your other halves. Don't look so confused, you should know that I'm talking about Li Syaoran and Li Kai Ling. How else were Katorina-you would know her better as Katori-and I supposed to make you forget about them? As long as your bonds weren't strong, we could continue to build up our strength unnoticed. And it went perfectly, too. You weakling. I can't blame Mao for not sensing it, he's not very in tune with dark magicks, but you of all people should've known" he stopped, taking pleasure in Sakura's astounded and angry face, and continued quietly, "And you ended up causing the one you love most to suffer. Did you know he actually fainted when he got your letter? He was physically dying for days, all because of you. He loved you. And you betrayed him. And now you've lost him forever. Isn't life just full of twists?" he smirked. Sakura struggled to get out of the vines, but failed.  
  
Syaoran had arrived somewhere around the middle of Xian's little speech, but he was concentrating and only heard broken parts of it. "...A simple little spell...you and the star guardian forget about...Li Kai Ling...Katorina-you would know her better as Katori...He loved you...And you betrayed him..." He heard enough to figure out that Xian had used a spell on Sakura and Damien. But that doesn't mean she still loves you...but Damien loves Kai...I wish she still loved me...maybe.... He shook his head. He had to save Sakura. He whispered, "Power of the Ancients! I call upon the Fire Crystal! Fire, attack!". Flames shot forth, carefully burning away the vines holding Sakura up. She dropped to the floor, and Xian turned around and glared. "Ah, so the little wolf has finally arrived. Another player in the game. No matter, you still can't win against me". And with that he attacked, sending dark energy at him. Syaoran jumped out of the way and landed by Sakura.  
  
"Are you alright!?", he asked anxiously. She nodded, but then called out, "Shield, release and dispel!" Shield came forth and blocked the energy that had been coming towards them. Sakura got angry. He messed with my life, Damien's life, and hurt the two people we love most! He's gonna pay!. She got up and attacked along with Syaoran. They were able to keep Xian at bay, but they still needed the others to win.  
  
So, we know where Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo were. Now let's see how our two star guardians are doing.  
  
Kai and Damien were jumping from treetops, using a shielding spell to keep from being noticed. Damien stopped, and said, "Wait. I have something to say". Kai stopped too and said, "Can it wait? I can tell they need our help". He shook his head no and said, "Even through the spell I knew that Katori wasn't the one for me. You are. And I...love you. Still. Always. I guess the spell just made me forget about that". Kai smiled and said, "And I love you. Now all we have to do is survive one more battle. And I think I'll have a word or two with Katori when we get there. I have a personal grudge against her". She gave him a quick kiss and they continued on, with considerably more energy in their jumps than before.  
  
They reached Sakura's house and quickly cast a shield around it so only people looking for the magic would be able to enter. They looked at each other, joined hands, and entered.  
  
Inside, the house was...twisted. It was like entering some other dimension. Everything was black and barren. They saw Sakura and Syaoran fighting Xian, but before they could help, Katori appeared. "So, you showed up. Impressive shielding technique, I must say". Kai glared at her and said, "I'm guessing you aren't going to move, huh?". Katori smirked and said, "Nope. I have something far more interesting to talk about. You two. How sad. You don't know how easy it was for me to control Damien. And you two are supposed to be all-powerful". Damien looked down. He felt guilty about his betrayal. Kai glanced at him and instantly understood. She motioned for him to go help Syaoran and Sakura, and he did, but not before giving her a kiss and telling her to "settle her grudge".  
  
Kai turned and smiled. "What's really sad is that you can't even tell that when Damien and I are in tune with each other we're twice as powerful". She released the rest of her magic, as did Damien, and their auras swirled together. They were strong. Really strong. Katori smirked and said, "Let's go then". They began fighting. Kai easily got the advantage and started attacking with lethal blows. "This", she said, kicking Katori in the stomach, "is for my friends". "This", she continued, with a kick to the chin, "is for Damien". "And this", as she stabbed Katori through with the dagger at the end of her staff, "is for being such an evil bitch". Katori turned into black smoke that floated through the air. Kai smirked and said, "My grudge is settled".  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol arrived, and Tomoyo ducked down in order to avoid the fighting. Soon all five of the magicians were attacking.  
  
"Firey! Release and dispel!" (Sakura)  
  
"Power of the Ancients! I call upon the Lightning crystal! Lightning, attack" (Syaoran)  
  
"Wind! Come forth!" (Eriol)  
  
"We call upon the ancient powers of the stars! Double star attack!" (Kai and Damien)  
  
"Sugoi! This is awesome footage", squealed Tomoyo, but she was having a hard time deciding whether or not to focus on Eriol or Sakura. She finally settled for a close up of everyone.  
  
Xian was having a hard time blocking all of the attacks, but he was sending out a lot of his own, too. Eriol shouted, "We have to find a way to end this! How are we going to seal him?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged and kept attacking. Then the voice from the Death crystal spoke to him, "Master, that won't work forever. Soon you will have to find a way to banish him forever" What? You again? How are we supposed to beat him? "What is a common bond you all share? A power you all have? What is the opposite of Him? If you can find it and make the power strong enough with the bond, you can win. Call upon me, master, and I shall be there" Can't you ever give me a straight answer? Oh well. Hmm...a bond we all share...a power we all have...the opposite of Xian...wait. Did it call me master? So that means it must be a crystal! It's gotta be the light crystal, it's the only one left! "Ahhh!!!". His thoughts were interrupted by a yell. A very familiar yell...  
  
Another cliffhanger!! Muahahaha! I'm evil. And the person screaming is not necessarily who you think it is. 


	13. The Light Crystal

Yeah, yeah. I don't own CCS, Clamp does. Although I wouldn't be opposed to owning it, of course.  
  
Kero-chan: Hey! Where am I! I wouldn't let Sakura battle without her favorite guardian beast!  
  
Me: I said you were nowhere to be found in Chapter 9, remember?  
  
Kero-chan: You'd better give me extra pudding for this!  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Xian was having a hard time blocking all of the attacks, but he was sending out a lot of his own, too. Eriol shouted, "We have to find a way to end this! How are we going to seal him?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged and kept attacking. Then the voice from the Death crystal spoke to him, "Master, that won't work forever. Soon you will have to find a way to banish him forever" What? You again? How are we supposed to beat him? "What is a common bond you all share? A power you all have? What is the opposite of Him? If you can find it and make the power strong enough with the bond, you can win. Call upon me, master, and I shall be there" Can't you ever give me a straight answer? Oh well. Hmm...a bond we all share...a power we all have...the opposite of Xian...wait. Did it call me master? So that means it must be a crystal! It's gotta be the light crystal, it's the only one left! "Ahhh!!!". His thoughts were interrupted by a yell. A very familiar yell...  
  
The Light Crystal  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his daze and looked around wildly for the source of the sound. Thankfully, it wasn't Sakura. "Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed. A blast of energy had headed his way, and Eriol had taken the hit. He had been yelling in pain. Tomoyo rushed to his side, sobbing. "Eriol!", He smiled weakly and said, "Don't worry Tomoyo, I'll be fine in a bit..." Damien came over and kneeled next to them. He healed Eriol like Kai had healed Syaoran. Eriol stood up and thanked Damien. Tomoyo went back to her hiding place and then the battle continued.  
  
They had been fighting for over two hours, and everyone was getting tired, except for Xian. He seemed to actually be getting stronger as the time passed. Xian smiled and said, "This has been fun. Time to say your goodbyes now". He gathered up his energy and blasted it at Sakura. She stood there, petrified.  
  
Sakura was scared out her wits. She closed her eyes (A/N: This is a lot like "And the Two Shall Meet", ne? Oh well. It fits the plot) Syaoran ran towards her, and took the blow. It was a lot worse than the Fire Crystal. He fell to the floor, unconscious and bleeding badly. Sakura was still standing with her eyes closed. She didn't want to look, for fear that her dream would come true. Eriol asked Kai, "Can you heal him?" She stared at Syaoran's body for awhile and started crying. "What? What is it?", asked Tomoyo. "I can't...I can't heal him..." she said.  
  
"What? Why not?" asked Sakura. She opened her eyes, and to her horror, it was exactly like her dream. Kai crying, Syaoran on the floor...everything was the same. She looked at Kai for an answer. Kai started crying even harder and said, "You can't...you can't heal...people who are...dead" she buried her head in Damien's shoulder. Everyone was shocked. Syaoran was...dead? It couldn't be! Sakura's eyes widened. "No! Syaoran!" she dropped to the floor by his body. He wasn't breathing, and he had no pulse. She sobbed uncontrollably. "It can't be! You can't be dead! I never told you that I still love you! Please come back! Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran was floating. It was black all around him, and he was simply floating in a warm, almost comforting darkness. The strangest thing was, he didn't really mind. It was as if all his troubles were just gently slipping away...it was abnormal, really. Normally, just floating like this would greatly annoy him. His thoughts were becoming more and more spaced out. A dim light appeared before him, and he thought groggily, They always say to follow the light...the light at the end of the tunnel... (A/N: I'm making it sound like he's high or something. Sheesh).  
  
So he started towards the light, but was stopped by that mysterious voice. "Master, is that really where you want to go? If you go there, you will be dead to the world. Is that really what you want?" Syaoran shrugged and said, "Why not? I've had my share of battles, loved and lost, heck, I'm only 17 and I've led a clan already. Why shouldn't I?" "What about all the people who love you and want you back?" "What people? My mother...she...died. My sisters are all grown up and married. They have children. Who would miss me?" (A/N: I had to have some reason for him to take over the clan, didn't I? So he took it over a little after his mother died).  
  
"What about all your friends? You don't think that they would miss you?" Syaoran sighed and said, "Kai would, she's my best friend, and so would Mao, we're good friends, but they have each other now. Tomoyo and Eriol aren't that close to me anyways, they'd get over it soon enough. And Sakura? She wouldn't care either way, most likely. She only offered to be my friend because that's the type of person she is". "Are you sure about that, master? Take a look at this, then". A gray fog appeared, and soon showed what used to be Sakura's house. He could see his body lying there. Kai's head was on Damien's shoulder, and she looked miserable. Even Damien looked sad. Tomoyo and Eriol were hugging each other. Xian had been contained temporarily by Kai and Damien and was struggling to burst free. Sakura was the one that surprised him, however. She was sobbing hysterically by his body. "Does she really care that much?", he asked the voice. "Of course. You shouldn't be so pessimistic. You see, they all miss you. Especially the Card Mistress. Are you sure you want to stay now?" Syaoran looked closer at the image. He may have hated his life sometimes, but he realized that he wouldn't want to give it up for anything.  
  
He smiled and said, "Thank you, Light Crystal. Your advice has been invaluable to me. You are a good and trustworthy friend. May I capture you now?" He could feel a slight breeze as the crystal materialized in front of him. She smiled and said, "I am the final crystal, and the most powerful. You are a good master. You have a brave heart and a pure soul. You are a good person, and you should never look down on yourself because of failure. It would be an honor to serve you, Li Syaoran. No go and beat the dark one. I assume you have figured out what to do?" Syaoran nodded. He had figured it out right before he dove in front of Sakura. "Then I will see you in a little while", said the Light. She turned into a crystal and flew into Syaoran's sword, which glowed pure white. This time, however, the glow didn't fade away completely, it stayed, lingering and filling Syaoran with a sense of completeness. Then he started glowing. The crystals flew out of his sword and surrounded him.  
  
The Size started by saying, "Be patient, master, this won't take long. Time passes faster here than in the real world."  
  
The Lightning said, "We merely need to make your leadership over us complete"  
  
The Ice said, "Then you can go back and help the others"  
  
The Strength said teasingly, "You mean he can go back to his cherry blossom", making Syaoran blush.  
  
The Dream appeared and said, "Stop teasing our poor master. Remember master, nightmares are just as important as wonderful dreams. Heed what they say".  
  
The Reverse said, "We trust you will use our power wisely, master. This ceremony only requires the main elements and the Life and Death, so we will take our leave now".  
  
The crystals dissipated into the darkness, but Syaoran knew they were still there. The four elements appeared.  
  
Air said, "I name thee as our new master by my power as the Air Crystal. Good luck, Syaoran". He left.  
  
The Fire said, "I name thee as our new master by my power as the Fire Crystal. It will be an honor to serve you, Syaoran" He winked at him and left.  
  
The Earth said, "I name thee as our new master by my power as the Earth crystal. You are a worthy master" she grinned at him and faded away.  
  
The Water said, "I, the final element, name thee as our new master by my power as the Water Crystal. I knew you were the one..." she said as she faded away.  
  
The Death appeared. "I must admit, I didn't like you at first", she said smiling. "But you are a stubborn master, and you won me over. I welcome you". She left.  
  
Before the Life appeared, all the crystals whispered, "A gift from us to you..." His sword lifted in the air by itself. He could see the crystals merging with it, one by one. The new sword was...marvelous, really. It shimmered every color of the rainbow. The Life appeared.  
  
"The others have said it all, Syaoran", he said sheepishly, "But I will now give you what you need to return to your world. The Light has already given her blessing, so now you will be off. Good luck, Syaoran". He disappeared into the sword, which turned back into the pendant. But instead of the plain onyx with the star, it was now an emerald orb, the color of his aura. The star was there, but instead of the golden star, a multicolored one was in the center. The colors shifted constantly, giving the star an ethereal look. He felt himself fading, and then...he was back.  
  
In Sakura's house, Kai was the first to notice Syaoran's glowing body. Her eyes widened and she jumped up. She started smiling and said excitedly, "He's alive!" Everyone but Damien stared at her, then at Syaoran's body. They looked back and forth, wanting an explanation. Kai said, "His body is glowing, which means that the crystals are accepting him as their master, and that would only happen if he was alive, so he must be using the Life crystal! I completely forgot about it! And this means he captured the Light crystal!" Everyone started smiling, except for Xian, who was still trying to break free, and Sakura, who wasn't just smiling, she was beaming! She pulled Syaoran's head into her lap, let Kai heal his wounds, and waited for him to wake up. Everyone was happy to see Sakura happy again. Xian growled and doubled his efforts to get out. The barrier was slowly breaking.  
  
Syaoran was in the dark again, but he realized it was only because his eyes were closed. He blinked slowly, trying to get used to the light, and was glomped by Sakura. She grabbed him tightly as soon as she saw his eyes opening and said, "Syaoran! You're ok! You had me so worried, and I was so afraid you were really gone!". Syaoran was happy that she cared, but he had a small problem to take care of first. "Uh...Sakura?" "Yes?" "Breathing is becoming an issue here!" he blurted out. It was the truth, he was turning blue from the lack of air. "Gomen nasai!" she said as she loosened her grip. He got up and released his sword. Kai rolled her eyes and smiled at him, as did Damien and Eriol. Tomoyo was busy rewinding and watching her kawaii Sakura-chan and Li-kun in each others' arms over and over again. Sakura gaped at the new sword, but her attention was drawn to Xian, who was almost free. 


	14. The Battle's End

I don't own CCS, Clamp does. I do own Kai, Damien, Katori (even though she's dead), and Xian (even though he's about to die)  
  
Last chapter: Syaoran was in the dark again, but he realized it was only because his eyes were closed. He blinked slowly, trying to get used to the light, and was glomped by Sakura. She grabbed him tightly as soon as she saw his eyes opening and said, "Syaoran! You're ok! You had me so worried, and I was so afraid you were really gone!". Syaoran was happy that she cared, but he had a small problem to take care of first. "Uh...Sakura?" "Yes?" "Breathing is becoming an issue here!" he blurted out. It was the truth, he was turning blue from the lack of air. "Gomen nasai!" she said as she loosened her grip. He got up and released his sword. Kai rolled her eyes and smiled at him, as did Damien and Eriol. Tomoyo was busy rewinding and watching her kawaii Sakura-chan and Li-kun in each others' arms over and over again. Sakura gaped at the new sword, but her attention was drawn to Xian, who was almost free.  
  
The Battle's End  
  
Syaoran knew what he had to do and told the others, "Use the powers of Light! Sakura, use the Light and Hope cards! Eriol, Kai, Damien, use whatever you've got! Quick, before he escapes!" They nodded. Syaoran called upon the Light with a new incantation that came to him. "Light crystal! Hear my call and heed your master! Light, please help me beat the evil!" The Light appeared and said, "Have you figured it out?" He nodded and said, "The common bond we all share is friendship. That includes love for each other and trust. The reason the past warriors weren't able to completely beat the darkness is because they were separated. They weren't able to pull together in time to win. The power we all have is the power of Light. Even Hiiragizawa has it, although he's still evil. (Eriol smiled and chuckled). Tomoyo has it too. Every human does. (Tomoyo looked surprised at this) He is Dark, and his opposite is Light". "Good. You truly understand now. Form a circle, you too, Tomoyo, and call upon your powers. Remember to trust each other above all. Think of each other and how much you value one another's friendship".  
  
"Light Card! Hope Card! Release and dispel!", The cards released and entered the circle.  
  
Kai and Damien called out, "We call upon the powers of the stars! Light energy, release!". They started glowing, and 2 brightly shining figures that looked like them joined the circle.  
  
Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and concentrated. Light shot out from both of them and into the circle.  
  
Syaoran concentrated. He thought of his growing friendship with Tomoyo and Eriol, and his existing friendship with Kai and Damien. Then he thought of his love for Sakura. They all started to think about the one they loved, and their auras glowed brightly, like Syaoran's had when he was fighting for Sakura. Syaoran called out, "Light crystal! Hear my call and heed your master. Release!" The Light joined the circle. Xian broke out of the shield, but it was too late. The circle started glowing and spinning, too fast for the eye to see.  
  
"Let our light release and vanquish the evil!" they called together. The light shot out, all the different energies and spirits combining, and covered Xian. He let out an unearthly scream and started convulsing. "Nooo!!! This can't happen to me! I'm the dark one! Nooo!!!" he shot dark energy wildly, but none of it could touch the circle. He shrieked one last time before dying and fading away, leaving behind the same dark smoke as Katori had. The circle separated, and everyone collapsed from the drainage of energy. The dark dimension disappeared and they were left inside of Sakura's house, unconscious. The staffs and sword returned to their masters and their clothes were back to normal.  
  
The spirits smiled. They made sure their masters were safe, covered them with blankets, and went back, the energy into Eriol and Tomoyo, the two energy spirits into Damien and Kai, the Light crystal into Syaoran's sword, and the Light card to Sakura's side. The Hope, however, lingered for a little and said, "Mistress, you will find happiness with the little wolf soon". She smiled, kissed both of them on the forehead, and turned into a card, but instead of going straight to Sakura, she laid in between them, choosing to lie closer to her hopefully future master.  
  
Kero chose that moment to break in the door in his true form with Yue, Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun in his true form. "Where's the evil! I'm gonna fry it!" roared Kero. "Um... Keroberos, we're too late. They seem to have stopped the evil on their own", said Ruby Moon. Kero sighed and changed back into his small form. "We missed all the action", he said sadly. "Well, we wouldn't be late if Nakuru hadn't slowed us down by trying to stop at a bakery and stuff me full of sweets, now would we?" said Spinel, changing back into his small form. "Shut up, Suppi", said Ruby Moon, changing back into Nakuru. "Who's Suppi?", he asked.  
  
Yue, who was getting bored with their mindless bickering, checked to make sure his mistress was alright and noticed the Hope Card lying between Sakura and Syaoran. So, the Hope thinks Li's going to be our master. She's made a good choice. He'll make the Mistress happy. Yue came about as close to a smile as he'd ever get. He decided to say nothing, otherwise Kero would have a fit, and he didn't feel like listening to it at that point. He said rather loudly, "If you're all finished, they seem to be alright, just tired, so we're all going to leave and let them sleep.". The others stared at him and seeing the look on his face, decided not to argue. They shuffled out the door.  
  
~~A Few Hours Later~~  
  
Kai woke up first and prodded Damien until he woke up. They knew, of course, what happened. They smiled and moved closer to each other, Damien hugging Kai from behind. "Look at Syaoran and Sakura-chan" whispered Kai. She picked up Tomoyo's camera and began to record. Damien glanced at them and smiled. They were close, but not that close, and their hands were reaching towards each other subconsciously. The Hope Card laid between their outstretched fingers. Damien whispered, "Looks like the Hope has chosen the future master of the cards. The crystals will be happy to have such a nice mistress as well". Kai's eyes widened and she said, "I have an idea for the Christmas dance. I know that's when Syaoran's going to finally confess his love for Sakura-chan, so we're just going to help them a little with a song and of course, the right atmosphere". Damien protested and whispered, "You sing like an angel, but I can't sing at all!". Kai punched him lightly in the arm, grinned, and said, "Thanks for the compliment, you sweet talker, but I know you can sing wonderfully. Don't lie to me" Damien said, "Fine. What song do you have in mind?" "The perfect one...", she got a wider grin on her face.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol woke up at the same time, and Tomoyo squealed a soft, "Kawaii!" at Sakura and Syaoran. "They may look kawaii, my dear Tomoyo, but to me, nothing is as beautiful as you", whispered Eriol. Tomoyo smiled and gave him a kiss. Then they noticed Kai and Damien grinning at them with the camcorder held up. "Can you say, blackmail?", asked Damien. He took out the tape and gave the camcorder to a blushing Tomoyo. Eriol was blushing too.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stirred and woke up. They saw the position they were in and blushed 5 different shades of red. Syaoran gently picked up the Hope card and handed it to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I think this is yours". She blushed more and took it. "Thank you". Kai stood up, looked at her watch, and said, "Syaoran, we've got to go! We are, after all, looking at an apartment for you tomorrow. It would be best if we looked like we got more than two hours of sleep". It was well past midnight. Sakura turned to him with wide eyes and said, "Does this mean you're staying here?" he smiled and nodded. She hugged him, making him almost pass out.  
  
She then remembered Kai, so she let go of poor Syaoran and said, "What about you, Kai-chan? Where are you staying? Or are you leaving for Hong Kong?". Kai looked horrified and said, "You think I'd survive Hong Kong? Syaoran's sisters would be all over me without him there, calling me their "cute chibi cousin" and pinching my cheeks!" they laughed. She continued and said blushing a little, "Damien invited me to move in with him. The apartment we're looking at for Syaoran is adjoining to Damien's, so it would be the perfect arrangement since Syaoran is still the Clan leader and I will stay the second in command". Damien reached for her hand, making Tomoyo and Eriol laugh evilly. This, of course, went right over Syaoran and Sakura's head, since they had been asleep. They went to the door, and Syaoran said, "Uh...Sakura-chan? What happened to the door?" Kero had wrecked the door way, the hinges were busted and the door itself was a pile of ashes. Everyone sweatdropped. Sakura sighed, pulled out the Create card, and soon everyone was on their way home.  
  
Eriol had agreed to walk Tomoyo home, and Damien lived in the opposite direction, so Kai and Syaoran were walking home together alone. Kai decided to have some fun with her best friend. "So, Syaoran, you're pretty quiet. Thinking about a certain auburn-haired, emerald-eyed, special someone?". Syaoran choked and blushed wildly. "NANI!?!?" he yelled. "You're thinking about Sakura, don't deny it, Syaoran. I am your best friend after all, I can see right through you. Onegai, tell me what's wrong". He sighed and said, "Hai, I am. She was crying when I nearly died today, Kai, and the spell is what made her fall in love with Xian, so does she still love me? Or was the spell easy to put on her because her love for me was gone? I think she still might care about me, and if I don't tell her how I feel soon I'm gonna die!".  
  
Kai smiled at his anxiety over the girl who was madly in love with him too. She said, "So tell her at the dance. It's the perfect place. Sakura's not the type to intentionally hurt people, and that letter was pretty harsh". Syaoran smiled and said, "I think I will. You're right Kai. I have to try, or I'll never know. Arigato." "No problem". When they got to Eriol's place, Kai called and left a message on Tomoyo's machine when Syaoran went upstairs. "Hello, Tomoyo-chan? It's Kai. Anyways, I hope the dress you're making for Sakura-chan is super-kawaii, 'cause I have a hunch that the night of the dance is the night they'll confess. Damien and I have a semi- plan to help them out, and you and Eriol can be in on it. Call me on my cell tomorrow, bye".  
  
Tomoyo got the message when she got home, and told Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran went to sleep dreaming of each other, and the four scheming friends went to sleep planning on how to bring the two together. 


	15. Together Again

I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
And I don't own the songs, "Love At First Sight", by Kylie Minogue, and "At the Beginning", by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx  
  
Together Again  
  
It had been awhile since the final battle. The Christmas dance was that night, and Tomoyo was busy making adjustments on the dresses she had made. Eriol was picking out a Christmas gift for Tomoyo with an extremely nervous Syaoran, who was thinking about how the heck he was going to tell Sakura about his feelings. Kai and Damien were busy shielding their magic and making final "arrangements" for the night. Sakura was sort of down in the dumps because Syaoran didn't ask her to the dance. She wished she had enough courage to tell him how she felt, but whenever he came within a 5 foot radius of her she froze, thinking about how he probably had his eye on another girl. It was their senior year, and this was one of the last dances. She was worried that she'd never get the chance to tell him before they graduated. She knew they still had half a year of school left, but it was going by so fast.  
  
The night came. They were all going to go together, but Sakura knew she'd probably be alone for most of the night because they'd eventually split up. The girls were at Tomoyo's house, getting ready. "Oh Sakura-chan, you're going to look sooo kawaii when I'm finished!" squealed Tomoyo. For some reason both Kai and Tomoyo were doting on her more than themselves. That was all right with her though, because she didn't really feel like spending time on her looks. "I've gotta say, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan showed me some of her other clothes and she's definitely outdone herself on all of our dresses", said Kai. "Thank you, Kai-chan", said a happy Tomoyo. "There Sakura-chan, you're finished". They went down the stairs where the guys were waiting.  
  
The guys' jaws dropped as the girls came down the stairs. Tomoyo was first, wearing a purple sheath dress with a low-yet-modest neckline. Her hair was swept up in a twist, and she was wearing amethyst jewelry. Eriol was shocked. He was extremely happy that he was the one going with her. Kai was next, in a red dress that shimmered different colors when it caught the light. The dress had an empire waistline, and Kai's hair was twisted into some sort of design. She was wearing the star pendant again, with matching earrings. Damien smiled. He knew she'd look beautiful no matter what she wore.  
  
Syaoran was close to hyperventilating now. He knew Tomoyo had purposely had them come down this way, so Sakura would be last. And she was. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a simple dress with a modest neckline and an empire waistline. The slip was pink, and there was a transparent slip with tiny snowflakes on it on top. She had pink jewelry and makeup, and her hair was in a bun with a few pieces candy-curled on the sides. Oh Kami-sama, Tomoyo made her look even more beautiful than she usually is. I think I'm going to pass out. No, I'm going to have a nosebleed, and then I'm going to pass out. thought Syaoran. He managed to squeak out, "You look lovely, Sakura-chan", without blushing. She blushed and said, "You look nice too, Syaoran-kun". Which was an understatement, in her opinion. He was wearing a dark green tux that brought out his amber eyes. The others looked nice too. Eriol was in dark blue and Damien was in classic black.  
  
They left in a limo Tomoyo had hired for the night. It was going pretty well so far, but Kai had to get ready to preform, and Damien had disappeared somewhere, saying nothing about when he'd be back. Tomoyo and Eriol were sticking by Sakura, but she told them to go dance. So it was just her and Syaoran, talking small talk about absolutely nothing important. Kai was on stage, ready to preform, so they stopped and paid attention.  
  
"Love At First Sight"  
  
Thought that I was going crazy  
  
Just having one those days yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time I knew  
  
We were meant to be as one  
  
Was tired of running out of luck  
  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time  
  
I knew we were meant to be as one  
  
'Cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first timeI knew we were meant to be as one And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight Love at first sight Love at first sight Love Ooh, it was love, it was love At first sight Cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time  
  
I knew we were meant to be as one Meant to be as one Cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time  
  
I knew we were meant to be as one It was love, it was love, it was love it was love Ooh, it was love it was love, it was love, it was love Ooh oh, it was love, it was love, it was love, it was love  
  
She faded out to the applause of the students. Syaoran decided it was now or never, but before he could ask Sakura to talk to him, Kai started speaking. The next song is going to be preformed, however reluctantly, by both Damien Mao and I". People chuckled at her joke. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. "Did you know?" they asked at the same time. "I had no idea", they both replied. Syaoran cleared his throat and said nervously, "Um...uh...Sakura-chan, would you like to, um, dance?" Sakura's face lit up and she replied, "Of course!". Syaoran smiled and led her onto the floor. He asked her in a near whisper, "Sakura-chan, if they're both singing, where's Damien?" Sakura said she didn't know. Then the lights dimmed and the music began. Syaoran got a mental message from Kai. This song is for you, Syaoran. Good luck!. He smiled. At the same time, Sakura got a message from Damien. You'd better appreciate this Sakura, I'm never singing in public again. Tell the guy you love him already!!! She blushed and held on to Syaoran. (The red is Kai, the green is Damien, and blue is both of them) Kai started alone on stage. We were strangers Starting out on a journey Never dreaming What we'd have to go through Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you Damien appeared. He was surprisingly good. No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected What you did to my heart When I lost hope You were there to remind me  
  
At this point Sakura and Syaoran were both thinking about everything they'd been through, from the Clow cards, to Yue, to Eriol, to the Void, and to their years away from each other. They slowly danced their way outside, where all they could hear was the music.  
  
This is the start... And life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers  
  
On a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming  
  
How our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand  
  
Unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Syaoran gathered up his courage. "Sakura., there's something I have to tell you", said Syaoran. "What is it?" asked Sakura. Syaoran answered, "The thing is, well...I never stopped loving you. I still love you, even now, and I understand if that isn't what you want to hear". Sakura was shocked, but she remembered what happened the last time she didn't answer him and said, "Syaoran, the spell was the only thing making me be with Xian. I love you".  
  
And life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road  
  
Now and forever Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
Like me alone in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
And love... Life is a road  
  
And I want to keep going  
  
Love is a river  
  
I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road  
  
Now and forever  
  
Now it was Syaoran's turn to be shocked. He said, "Honto ne?" "Honto", she replied smiling.  
  
Wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
Hey... Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
  
Starting out on a journey...  
  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning With you...  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura". "Aishiteru, Syaoran". Sakura noticed the song ending, and sighed in content. Syaoran gasped and said, "Look at the sky!" There were absolutely no clouds in the sky, and you could see hundreds of twinkling stars in the distance. What made it so special was that if you looked closely, you could see one glowing pink, and one glowing green. They were close together. The glow faded. "I think Kai and Damien just gave us a glimpse of our own stars", said Sakura "That's probably why they were acting so mysterious tonight". They were both awed at the beauty of it all. A shooting star flickered by, followed by several others. "Make a wish!", Sakura said excitedly. Syaoran whispered in her ear, "I already have everything I could ever wish for right here". He leaned in and kissed her gently. Sakura felt like she was about to pass out from happiness. They separated for air and sat on the benches to enjoy the stars, which seemed to be putting on a show just for them.  
  
Four figures watched from the trees. "Marvelous job on the song and especially the stars, Kai, Damien", said Eriol. "Well, we aren't called star guardians for nothing. Not all our abilities include fighting and magic", Damien replied. Kai smiled at Damien and said, "Shall we take our leave?" he nodded, and they disappeared. Tomoyo was still filming with Eriol next to her when the camera disappeared, leaving her very upset. A note was left in the distressed Tomoyo's hand. It read, "We all know how kawaii Sakura and Syaoran are, but we think they deserve some privacy. Go spend time with your boyfriend already!" It was from Kai and Damien. Eriol said a silent thank you to them and said, "I think we should take them up on that suggestion". Tomoyo smiled and they left the happy couple under the stars. 


End file.
